The Man and His Princess
by KatMadison913
Summary: Recent events of the Shield's departure has left an effect over them and their dearest friend. Seth Rollins's feelings towards their friend, Amethyst Bones, grew over the year that they have known her. Her feelings grew when he's willing to give their partnership a chance again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Amethyst's POV*

"1….2…..3!" the fans cheered at each tap on the mat.

My music of 'Bring Me to Life - Evanescence' blasts through the building joining on the cheers.

"Your winner Amethyst Bones!" the ref raises my sheer covered hand in victory.

I managed to keep together for the victory because of the intense match against my friend/co worker Naomi. Sweaty and sore wasn't helping as my worn out in ring converse takes me to backstage.

"Good work out there," Naomi says, panting next to me.

"You too," I responded, panting a little.

"You wanna join with the girls for a drink?" she asked.

"Nah I am heading back to the hotel."

"Suit yourself. Our plane ride is early in the morning after tomorrow," she reminds me before heading to her locker room.

My locker room is not too far from the others. All I want is to shower and get some all deserve rest.

I gently take out of my contacts from my black eyes revealing the familiar blurry vision. Ameyest doesn't need glasses to see, but Miriam needs her glasses to see for everything.

Slowly I take off my amethyst purple and black corset with purple sheer sleeves that went down to my fingers. A yawn escapes my lips as I finally take off my knee high converse. Steam from the warm watch meets my pale flesh. My amethyst purple ripped pants gets off as well so I can begin my normal routine.

Black sweats and a spaghetti straped black and purple striped shirt covers my now dried body. The mirror shows my reflections. Makeup and hair are still messy are still messy. There's a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called out when I fully remove the last of my in ring makeup.

The person who appear into my temporary locker room is Mr. Seth Rollins himself when I place on my glasses.

"Colby," I greeted still focusing on my hair, facing the mirror looking at him, "does Stephenie or Paul need me for something?" I play along with his recent feelings.

"No they don't Miriam," he sighs, obviously hinting his true feelings.

"It's still too early for Joe and Jon so I'm giving them some time and space," I casually speak, placing on my black jacket that went to my fingers.

"Listen Miriam!" he exclaims, startling me a little to face him. "I'm sorry," he sighs, stepping forward, "I don't need to think about those events. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

An eyebrow raised confused. My relationship with is similar to Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Good friends who I would casually hang out and trained with. Usually I wouldn't mind them asking me if I have plans or not, but with him asking me now sounds like he's nervous.

"I was planning on staying at the hotel and order some room service. May I ask why?"

"May I join you please?" he asked softly, staring down to my black eyes.

"Ummm sure…..?"

He was wearing some sweats, a T-shirt, and sneakers so we're going to have a causal night. Oh boy. While I am putting on some sandals on, my thumbs quickly make a text to Roman and Dean basically telling them what's going on and I'm going to keep my guard up.

Dean replies with 'Be Careful' while Roman responses with 'Don't do anything stupid'. 'I will' sends back.

Seth offers to carry our stuff together which I kindly refused to, but he insisted. So I let him. I lead the way out of the building. My ears are being sharp for the man following behind me. You may never know with him.

Once outside, I finally turn to him to ask him, "where is your car?"

"Follow me," he says to me, walking to one location.

I move my glasses up on the bridge of my nose to make my vision sharper.

We arrived to his rental car and something weird happened. I head towards the passenger seat once our stuff is in the trunk. Just when my hand was about to touch the door handle, Seth quickly heads in front of me and open the door for me. My glass covered eyes meet his glass covered eyes - an occasional sight. The taller male gives me a smile, but I wasn't sure if it was genuine or not. I give him a shy smile because I like the gentleman like behavior.

Once I am fully seated in he makes sure I was indeed fully in before closing the door. The seat belt fastens on me proactivity when Seth copies my action in the the driver's seat. He starts up the car, playing the radio. I look at it and notice it's a CD track. Seth and I have similar taste in music, but you can definitely notice the differences. One song catches my attention along the way to the hotel.

My hand reaches over to the volume and raises it up a little more. The music boils my blood in excitement as I sing along to the lyrics. I can feel my face hurting so much smiling. The starry night sky joins me singing.

The faint reflection in the window shows me that Seth has a soft smile on his face, but I couldn't tell what he is smiling at though.

Soon we arrived and check in. Our rooms are on the same level, but possibly we are staying in one room for most or half of the night. Looks like my room is closer to the elevator so most likely Seth is staying with me.

"So," I speak up once settled, "what do you want to do?"

"I can order room service and you can find something on TV," he suggests.

"I'm more in the mood for music first before watching TV," I said crawling onto the only bed.

He orders room service and joins me on the bed.

"Okay Mr. Lopez," I sighed, turning towards him, "the recent storyline has everyone on edge of you, including myself. And now you wish to hang out with me as friends and I respect that-" all of sudden, he breaks down and hugs me tightly. "Colby-"

"You're my only friend left among the group!" he cries in my neck. "Please still be my friend!"

I simply smiled and hugged him back. Sooner or later he was going to have a meltdown about the situation.

"I'll still be your friend Colby, but remember it's not going to be like how it was before and I am not going to pick sides, is that understood?"

"Understood Miriam," he whispers, tightening his grip.

Warmth from his body is warming up my own. I am treasuring this moment because when I debuted into the main roster, there was an attraction towards him. Unfortunately, it's hard due to mainly he's my trainer - one of them - and I don't want to ruin our friendship and professional relationship.

Then our moment ends when there's a knock at the door. Room service is here. Seth slowly but surely removes himself from my grip to get it. Usually hotel food is not my cup of tea, but I am in no mood to go out after my match.

Seth and I enjoy the food while catching up with some background music. He's still the guy I always knew since I've been in the company so that's a good thing. Of course, my guard is up just to be on the safe side.

A few hours later, he needed to head back to his hotel room. One part of me doesn't want him to leave and another part of me understands why.

So we pull ourselves into a hug. Just like before his warmth appearing onto my body and this time neither one of us want to pull apart. As I press my ear against his lower to mid chest, his heart beats nice and strong. It's like music to me. I snuggle a little more as he run his large fingers in my long, raven black hair.

Eventually we pull away to give each other smiles.

"Goodnight Colby."

"Goodnight Miriam."

I slowly closed the door as he walks way still smiling towards me.

His image keeps on appearing in my head well into me getting into bed. A single light from the lamp on the end stand lights up the room. I pull out the one thing from my childhood from my purse. The handwritten list of everything that I always wanted in a partner. Each detail meets my glass covered eyes as my mind asked, "is he the one?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Amyest's POV*

Ever since that night, things are going surprisingly well. Roman and Dean continue on hanging out and training with me. They actually allowed me to be around Seth, but they're uncomfortable about it. My female friends Naomi, Nikki, Brie, and Natalya manages to get me to hang out more making me more social as Miriam. The 'relationship' between Seth and I grows stronger every day and my feelings. As of right now, I just hope everything wasn't a lie.

Another stop for a few days. Seth texted me if I was interested in a Crossfit section which I accepted. It's been awhile since I did Crossfit. I got ready for the workout and my hair is in a messy bun. As usual my glasses help me with my vision. With my running shoes on, I leave my room and head downstairs for the hotel's breakfast hour.

Once done with breakfast, Seth texts me saying he's on his way. Normally I would be in the hotel as the others, but occasionally I would be in a different hotel to get sometime alone. Soon I see his car pulling up into the parking lot.

"Need a ride?" he jokingly asked with a smile.

"What do you think?" I chuckled, getting into the passenger seat. "So how's your morning so far?" I asked, putting on my seat belt.

"It's going good, yours?"

"Same."

Brilliant music of the CDs blast through the speakers along the Crossfit gym.

Our session goes by just as like it usually does, but I have forgotten how tough it is. I drop down on my hands and knees, catching my breath. My hair mostly escape from my bun while sweat covers my body and my gym clothing of pants and crop top.

"I-I'm sorry," I managed to say through my panting.

"Hey now," Seth says softly, kneeling down in front of me, "it's been awhile since you have done Crossfit so it's okay." He places his index finger and thumb under my chin, gently moving my face up to him.

Dark brown eyes look deep within my black eyes. Warmth bursts within inside as I stare deep within his soul. He stares into my soul. Slowly our eyes close while our faces lean in. Glasses gently hit each other when we are about to meet into a kiss…..suddenly the sound of a cell phone rings.

"I'm sorry," he says, pulling away from me.

I actually feel...heartbroken, but yet confused. Maybe it's best if I leave him here. All of my stuff are in my possession and I called for a cab. I need to talk to someone.

Later that night, I'm out at the hotel's bar waiting for Roman and Dean. It's a casual occasion like a nice corset and jeans.

My eyes scan through the drink menu, trying to figure out what to get when I hear, "Maid Miriam!"

I look up with a smile to see both Roman and Dean approaching me.

"Hey guys," I chuckled, giving them hugs, "you know you don't have to call me that since it's Maid Marian from Robin Hood."

"But Maid Miriam!" Dean whined, sitting next to me on the round table. "I'm your Little Jon!" he laughs with mine and Roman's chuckles.

"Anyways," Roman speaks with a smile, sitting across from me, "what's the occasion for?"

"Mainly to catch up outside of the gym and also I have some things to discuss."

Our drinks orders are placed and they turn to me with very stern looks on their faces.

"Is it Colby?" Roman asked.

"Unfortunately yes," I sighed.

"We've talked about this," Dean adds in.

"I know, but the time I have spend with him as just friends my feelings keep on returning," I sighed again, placing my face in my hands, trying not to cry.

Both Roman and Dean know about my feelings towards their former tag team partner since the beginning.

"Darling," Dean says softly.

Our drinks came and each of us takes a sip.

"Darling," he repeats, pulling me into a side hug, "you know it was a big shock for the fans, but for us too."

"No one told us about this and he didn't even told us," Roman reminds us, gently making circles on my hand.

"I know, but I don't know what to do," I admitted, "he's the only one I ever felt like this."

"We know," Dean kisses the top of my head, "whatever you chose in term of your relationship with him, we will always be there for you."

"No matter what," Roman smiles.

Dean also smiles to me.

I smiled big towards them, knowing I have the greatest big brothers ever.

After a few hours with the guys, my time to head back to my room has come. I give them hugs before leaving.

When I open the door, something stops me in my tracks. My favorite scent of Lavender fills up the air from the small lights of the candles. White colored rose petals trail down to the bed where more scatter on the comforter. Lastly, a single white rose sits in the center of the pillows with a note.

' _My love for you is pure. I'm sorry for the past and if you allow me, we can make a future together,'_ I speak the words of the message in my hands.

"'A future together'?" I repeated those words with some confusion. Then I realized something. I took out the list of everything I want in a partner. "Could it be the one?" I asked to myself with my eyes widen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Ameyest 's POV*

The next morning, a knock appears at the door awakens me from my sleep. Hmm? Who's here this early in the morning?

I place on my glasses to see better and I get out of bed, carefully not to disrupt the beautiful designs of the rose pedals on the bed. The rose pedals on the floor were already picked up and put away. They were fake so I can bring them with me wherever I go.

Opening the door, no one's there except for a tray of hotel food and a card with my name is perfect cursive. A single white rose is lying neatly in front of the card.

I smiled at the sight and pick up the tray. Usually I would take a shower before I eat for breakfast, but I can make a seption. After eating, the dirty dishes are neatly placed on the tray and to the side so my morning routine can begin. Dark gray top with black and purple pants are my workout clothing for the day. I seated myself on the bed to place my running shoes on.

The note with my name on it catches my attention at the corner of my eye. My glass covered eyes look over to see it calling for me. I take it off the tray and notice that there's a message inside.

" _Enjoy your day for now and dress something nice tonight at six. Please come Miriam_."

"Oh wow," I breathed.

"So someone actually show interest in you?!" Dean exclaimed completely in shock of hearing the news.

"That's right," I said, starting a practice match against Roman.

"I wonder who it is," Roman says, locking arms with mine.

"I'm not sure," I admitted, trying to flip him over, but he beat me to it.

"Well whoever it is, he better treat you right or he will be facing Big Brothers!" Dean laughs, joining in by high flying from the top turnbuckle.

After a few hours of training, Roman calls for a night. Good thing because I need to get ready for tonight, but unfortunately I only have one dress with me that's not a corset. I'm not much for anything fancy, but I can do casual fancy. So I guess my nicer dress will work.

Once ready, the long and long sleeved velvet black dress slips over my petite curvy body as it covers me up only leaving a split up my upper thigh. The dress was originally a Halloween costume, but I fell in love with it. Sheer covers my pale legs underneath as I place on my black flats. Simple makeup on while simple earrings pierced my ears. My long raven black hair is all natural down to my waist.

I look through my phone to see if Seth replied to my text from earlier. No he didn't. The last text of 'I'm sorry that I left you at the gym, I had something to do. Again I'm sorry.' I take a sigh of sadness.

Suddenly the hotel's room phone rings startling me a little. This is the first time that a hotel room rings for me.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Miss Blackwood? There's a ride waiting for you."

"Oh okay thank you."

"You're welcome Miss Blackwood."

I hanged up and process the information that I just heard. What's happening now? With my purse over my shoulder and fixing my glasses up, I head out. Outside in the parking lot shows a limo!

"Miss Blackwood," the driver smiles, opening the door for me.

"Thank you," I smiled back kindly, entering into the limo.

He closes the door and my smile disappears. Mainly I'm confused and surprised of what's happening. Sure being in a limbo is fun and all, it's a lot to take in. This is my second time in one. The first time was for a friend's birthday party. Well an ex friend now.

I didn't know where the driver is taking me, but I knew it look about twenty minutes to get there. He opens my door and I am being greeted by a sight. Lights are making a trail on the stone grounds. My feet walks along the trail and I see at the end of the trail has a very pretty table setting for two. Music plays in the background, but it wasn't slow music. It's some of my personal favorites!

"You came Miriam," I heard a very familiar voice and another white rose appears to me from the side.

I took the rose and see that it's Seth standing there. He's wearing some nice jeans and a dress shirt with his hair pulled back in a bun. "Colby," I speak a little shocked, "you did all of this?"

"Yes I did," he smiles, taking my free hand, "will you join me for dinner please?"

"Sure," I blushed with a smile.

He takes me to the table where he offers one of the chairs to me. I shyly accept it and he sits next to me. The food is really delicious and the wine takes good with it. We talk back and forth about anything that we can think of. Seth seems to be really interested in everything I am talking about.

One song of the music playing catches my attention because I know that song very well. A blush appears on my face because it's like my feelings towards him. Our hands somehow touch together as he takes us away from the table and to another location near by. Maybe it is time for me to tell him my true feelings towards him.

" _Kiss me too fiercely_ ," I sing to him, looking deep within his eyes, "hold me too tight," I take a deep breath, looking down to the ground for a second before looking back up, " _I need help believing you're with me tonight_." Seth holds my hands tightly, but still lovely. " _My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying besides you with you wanting me_ ," Seth lovely nudges my face a little with his face, " _just for this moment as long as you're mine_." I squeeze his hands a little. " _I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline and if it turns out it's over too fast. I'll make every last moment last as long as you're mine…._ "

He kisses my lips for the very first time and I feel sparks flying as he cups my face. I kissed him back, closing my eyes. Slowly Seth pulls away still holding my face. " _Maybe I'm brainless_ ," he joins in the singing and he's surprisingly good. " _Maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes somehow I've fallen under your spell_ ," Seth smiles to me with such love in his facial expression and eyes, lowering his hands down. I chuckled when he said spell. " _And somehow I'm feeling it's 'up' that I fell…_ "

" _Every moment_ ," we sing together, " _as long you're mine I'll wake my body_ ," our hands meet again, " _and make up for lost time_."

" _Say there's no future for us as a pair_ ," Seth sings

" _And though I may know I don't care_!" We sing together as he pulls me into a hug with his strong arms around my waist with my hands on his chest. " _Just for this moment as long as you're mine, come be how you want to and see how bright we shine_!" I lean back with my arms out. " _Borrow the moonlight until it is through_ ," slowly I move my arms back on him by trailing his arms to his chest. " _And know I'll be here holding you as long as you're mine…._ " Our faces lean into each other when I feel something burst inside. I gasp a little, holding my heart pulling away from him.

" _What is it_?" Seth asked worried and concerned for me.

" _It's just….for the first time, I feel…..wicked_!" I jumped up to kiss him, catching him off guard, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Getting over the shock, he wraps his arms around my waist and kissing me back. Slowly our kiss soon ends, but we still keep our arms around each other.

"Miriam," he speaks softly to me, "I'm so sorry about the past. I wish for it to never happen because it hurted you and the guys. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Colby," I speak softly, taking everything to heart, "it wasn't you that hurt my feelings, it was your actions. You could have told us about the storyline and we could of think of something more positive." His eyes shows sadden. "I do forgive you," my smile lights him up again, "but I don't wish to have a storyline with the authority at all. Joe and Jon will be protective of me since they are my brothers."

"I know Miriam."

"I had feelings for you ever since you guys took me under your wing."

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

I smiled and nodded my head. "The feelings grew more and more since we started talking again. It has got to the point that I know I'm in love with you Colby."

"I'm in love with you as well Miriam. Please, will you be my princess?"

I take a moment to think before smiling to him, "Yes I would love to."

"Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome my man," I giggled a little.

He kisses me again with more compassion and love as he dips me down.

The limo driver takes us back towards my hotel, but I think Seth wants him to take his time. My boyfriend has his hands on my hips as mine are on his shoulders. Our lips meets as our tongues fight for dominance, but he always has the control on me like he has since Day 1.

"I love you so much," he smiles to me.

"I love you so much more," I smiled back, but then take in a breath when his lips meet the moonlight flesh of my neck.

Moans and groans appear into his ear at each amazing touch of his kisses. Seth mirrors my moans and groans in my ear when I run my fingers in his long two toned hair. They pull the locks out of the bun, letting them fall around his face and on his shoulders.

"You like my hair?" he chuckles in my neck.

"Is it obvious?" I chuckled as well.

"Well I always like your hair," Seth smiles up to me.

"My hair is nothing special, it's just all natural."

"Miriam," he looks deep within my eyes, "your hair is beautiful just like you."

"So you're saying that I should leave it the way it is?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes please."

"Alright what the man wants, the man gets," I smiled to him.

"No," he shakes his head with a chuckle, "what the princess wants, the princess gets."

"Oh please Colby," I playfully hit him in the chest, "I'm not a spoiled brat nor do I ever want to be one."

"How about this," he says, kissing my forehead, "what the man and princess wants, we will get."

"Within reason," I added in.

"Of course," he kisses my nose.

Soon we arrived to the hotel and Seth offers me to walk me to my room.

"You know that I must tell this to the guys," I said, holding his hand.

"I know and I am willing to face the consequences with them," he holds my hand tighter.

"And I'm sorry about our Crossfit section-"

"There's no need to apologize princess," he says softly, pulling me into a hug, "I understand why you needed to leave."

"You sure?" I asked, hugging him back.

"Yes," he smiles to me, "don't worry about it."

"Okay," I smiled, "well here's my room," I said when we arrived.

"Miriam, for our next stop," he speaks sounding nervous, "would you share a hotel room with me?"

"Of course Colby I will," I smiled to him, kissing his cheek, "goodnight my man."

"Sleep tight my princess," he smiled back softly.

We join in for a kiss before separating our different ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*No One's POV*

"Colby!" Dean screams, knocking rapidly at a hotel room door. "Joe and I have some things to talk to you!"

Seth's brown eyes grow big and wide when he hears the voice of his former brothers. Managing to get some jeans on, he nervously heads to the door. He knew that he's going to face the consequences, but he didn't knew that it will be now.

As soon as the door opens, both Roman and Dean stormed in and let out their anger out on Seth.

"What is this we heard that you're now Miriam's boyfriend?" Roman glares at Seth deadly, pinning him roughly on the nearby wall.

"Hey you guys knew that I had eyes on her since she first step foot onto the main rosters!" Seth tries to defend himself.

"Still we don't trust you now around as her boyfriend!" Dean yells, glaring at him as well.

Little did the three guys know, Amethyest was walking down the hallway when she hears the commotion. She leans closer to the door to hear a little more.

"We know that, but are your feelings genuinely real?" Roman asked.

"I love Miriam with all of my heart and soul and I'm willing to do anything to make sure that she continues to be my princess!"

A deep blush appears on Ameyest's face. It didn't sound like he was lying at all!

"We still don't trust you until we see it for ourselves!" Dean yells.

She simply smiles, shaking her head before leaving her big brothers deal with the situation.

*Amethyst's POV*

I am heading towards the locker room so I can get ready for the night. No matches are scheduled for me, but I have things scheduled for Roman and Dean. Even though I'm still a singles Diva, the new storyline as me as their valet for a little while before they figure out something for me. The three of us are okay with it.

"Miss Blackwood! Miss Blackwood!" a backstage person calls for me.

"Yes what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Stephanie McMahon wishes to speak with you."

"Is it urgent? I must get ready for tonight."

"Yes it is."

"Alright, take me to her office please."

He nods his head and quickly leads to her temporary office. Once entered, both Stephanie and Hunter are already with Seth! We exchanged looks, surprisingly keeping our relationship hidden from our bosses.

"How are you Miss Blackwood?" Stephanie smiles to me. "Please have a seat," she offers.

"Thank you Ms. McMahon," I replied without returning the smile, sitting down on the chair next to Seth. "I don't wish to be rude or anything, but can we have this quick so I can get ready for tonight please?" I asked, leaning back crossing my arms and legs since I'm wearing black tights under a skirt that went down to mid thigh.

"But of course it won't take long," she says now getting down to business. "We would like for you to join to the Authority!" the look on her face makes me sick inside.

"I have no interest in such things," I answered, quickly and firmly. "Ms. McMahon," I sighed, standing up to walk away, "just because I am a fan favorite doesn't mean I should join you."

"You want a title shot at Battleground against AJ?" I can feel her smirk.

I let out a laugh, turning to them. "Even though I only been on the Main Roster for a year doesn't mean I'm ready for a title match. Oh and Colby," I turn to my two toned haired boyfriend, "I still have some of your CD's that I borrowed a while ago if you want them back."

The look on his face shows me that he got my message.

It wasn't until I arrived to my temporary locker room when he catch up to me. He blocks my way with his signature smirk.

"For someone who hates lies," he speaks, "that was a very convincing lie."

"Well I needed to talk to you about something good," I smiled. "Would you like to come in Mr. Rollins?" I smirked at his ring name.

"Woman you are something else…..Ms. Bones."

A chuckle let out of my lips, finally entering the locker room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked as I enter into the shower.

"I overheard you and the guys talking in your locker room," I said, turning on the water.

"Oh…."

"And I love you with all my heart and soul as well," I smiled, taking off my clothes.

"Really?" I feel him smile.

"Yes my man," I begin my shower routine. "I'm sorry for not joining with the Authority."

"Miriam, princess. The Authority is not something you personally should join."

"Oh yea?" I smirked. "Tell me five good reasons why I should not join the Authority?" I challenged him.

He chuckles. "You're so beautiful, smart, and go your own way."

"That's only three," I put on the selected clothing for tonight.

"You can forgive me for my actions and you….tend to…..turn me on," his words trail off when he sees me appear out with his eyes showing lust and hunger.

I am wearing a purple and black striped dress with long sleeves and a buttoned up high on the culler. A black vest acts like a corset as the black ends of the A-line skirt goes down to my knees. My spider web tights covers my pale, short curvy legs.

"Those are very good reasons Colby," I smirked, swagging towards him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he smirks back mirroring my actions around my waist. "You gonna watch the match?" I smiled.

"Yes because you're going to be out there," he kisses me.

I kissed him back before saying, "I still need to get ready. Would you please help me?"

"What does my princess need me to do?"

"Could you help me on my converse?"

"Yes I would love to!" he smiles.

Whenever Amethyst is wrestling, she wears knee length converse. Whenever she's not like this, she wears either wears hightops or normal ones.

While he plays Cinderella with me, my contacts are placed in and I begin my makeup. The hair and makeup team can't do my own personal style so I've decided on doing it on my own. Soon my waist length raven hair has the messy look, but still neat and clean. Familiar Amethyst purple eyeshadow surrounds the black eyeshadow around my black eyes. Mascara curls my eyelashes as I color my lips with it's signature colors of black and purple.

"So beautiful," he comments with a smile. Then he looks like he's looking for something, "but there's something missing."

"What's missing?" I asked confused.

"I know what's missing!"

Seth has me turn away from him while he places something over my head to my neck. I gasped with a smile because it's an amethyst stone with a black string!

"Colby," I breathed, turning to him.

"It's a real amethyst stone for my love for you Miriam is real," he smiles to me.

I let out of a couple of tears of happiness before kissing him. He immediately kisses back, bringing me closer.

"I love you Colby," I said it, snuggling into his neck.

"I love you too Miriam," he says softly, running his fingers in my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Flashback/Dream*

*No One's POV*

Music of 'Love Story - Amongst the Ruin' catches everyone's attention. Almost everyone recognizes it as a former NXT diva Amethyst Bones. She appears out of the tunnel taking in the cheers of the crowds. An amethyst tank top over a black top with black and amethyst purple pants under knee high converse.

Her mid back raven black hair locks are in soft curls around her upper body. Simple makeup make her already dark eyes darker. She smiles to the fans as she slaps their hands with black taped ones down towards the ring. Once there at the side, Amethyst leans back on it to sing out her music to them. Soon she gets in letting the fans cheer.

Aj Lee's music plays as she too does her entrance.

*End of the Match*

It was a pretty intense for the WWE's new diva. She's sweaty and out of breath, but going strong. In a split second, Aj Lee gets her in a pin and win the match. Amethyst tries to get out, but it was too late.

Aj did has her hand raises in victory and laugh at the laying Diva. All that she can do is stare at the winner before bowing her head in defeat. She wanted to win her debut match on the Main Roster, but one mistake caused her defeat.

She takes a deep breath raising up to her feet. Amethyst accepts it her defeat as Aj leaves the ring.

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield."

Cheers are being heard when Amethyst looks towards the ramp where all three members of the Shield walk towards the ring. Her dark eyes widen as her black taped hands raised up to her chest as they grew closer. No one knows why they are here not the fans nor Amethyst. Her shyness grow more when they stare down to the shorter female. Smirks playfully appears on their faces as they circle around her.

"Well so you're the famous Amethyst Bones we keep on hearing out," Dean Ambrose speaks in his mic, walking around her separate from his brothers.

The female doesn't know how to answer so she simply nods her head shyly.

"Oh look at this boys," Seth Rollins chuckles, switching placing with Dean, "we've got a shy one." 'And a very cute one too,' he thought to himself, continuing to smirk towards her.

Amethyst tries to hide her blushing face with her hands. She doesn't know if she was blushing from being shy or that Seth Rollins is a very handsome man.

"Relax Babygirl," Roman Reigns chuckles, joining in. "Your style is a bit basic. Why not you come hang out with us?"

Hearing this, she looks up to them with widen eyes. The fans chant for yes. Weighing her options, Amethyst looks up to the taller males and nods her head as her response.

They break into smile when their music hits. Roman opens the ropes for her which she accepts it. Seth offers his hand to her. Amethyst looks up to him for a few seconds before finally accepts the offer. Warmth spreads their bodies from their hands.

Dean wraps an arm around her shoulders, smiling down to her.

*Reality*

*Amethyst's POV*

My eyes open as the dream ended. Oh that's right, that's how I meet the guys for the very first time. I smiled at the thought before looking up to my sleeping boyfriend. The smile grew and softer at the sight.

I gently press my lips against his lips whispering, "I love you."

I carefully get out of bed, not wanting to wake him up and head to the bathroom. Little did I know, Seth open his eyes to watch me with a smile on his face.

I finally can take off my worn out flats for relief. Of course I could wear comfortable clothing of jeans or sweats with a corset or a jacket, but I have to keep it classy for the interviews and meetings. Well more like professional.

"Cannot wait to get out of these clothes," I muttered, opening the door.

My favorite mixture of Lavender and Vanilla greets me. The familiar white petals scatter around the floor to the bed.

"Rough day my love?" Seth asked, joining me on the bed.

"Very much so," I answered, moaning at the touch of his hands on my achy feet.

"These clothes don't suit you well," his voice becomes low and deep as trails up to my shins.

I'm wearing my black pant suit with a white tank top.

"Unfortunately, they asked me to wear professional whenever I have interviews and meetings," I said, adjusting my glasses back up.

He and I stay in silence for a few moments before he breaks it, "how about I take you out for dinner?"

"You sure?" I asked, looking at him. "The fans and most people of the company don't know about our relationship," I reminded him.

"True, but I want the world to know who you belong to," he growls while his eyes turn almost black.

I smirked at him, looking deep within his lustful eyes. "I have always been yours since Day 1."

"Good," he smirks again.

Seth pins me down on the bed by a kiss.

I place on the matching black long sleeved jacket over my ultra pale arms and shoulders, complete the look. A black and purple corset molds to the shape of my hourglass figure and a good amount of cleavage. The long, black skirt flows beautifully around me.

My long hair is down with soft curls as I place on mascara and a cat's eye black eyeliner, just enough for my glasses. Small, black earrings gently hands on my earlobes while I place on the beautiful around my neck.

"Miriam?" I hear Seth's voice from the other side of the bathroom door with a knock. "Are you ready princess?" he asked.

"Yes I am," I smiled. "I just need my shoes."

I open the door to the main hotel room and immediately notice how handsome Seth is, like he always is. He's wearing nice jeans with a dress shirt and nice shoes. His long hair is pulled back and his glasses are on. I'm noticing he is wearing his glasses more since I've been around.

"Princess," he manages to speak, looking at me stunned. Then he smiles big and holds my hands lovely. "You're absolutely stunning my gothic princess," he kisses my lips.

"Gothic victorian?" I smiled back with a blush.

"Gothic victorian," he smiles back.

"You're so handsome Colby."

"Thank you. Shall we go my princess?"

"I still need my shoes," I chuckled.

"Sit on the bed and I'll get your shoes," he smiles, taking me to the bed.

I shook my head with a smirk. Why does Seth love playing Cinderella with me?

At first, I thought he was going to get my old lacy flats that I had on earlier, but he brought out a pair that made my eyes go wide. White and black really nice flats, the ones I have been eying on for a while.

"I know that you don't wanna be spoiled, but I couldn't help it," Seth smiles, kneeling in front of me.

"How did you know I wanted these?" I asked with a smile.

"Miriam, I know what my princess wants," he chuckles.

"And I don't settle for second best," I smirked.

"Damn straight," he smirks back.

We share a kiss before I lift up my skirt a little to reveal my bare feet under the sheer tights. Seth gently lifts one of my feet up to place a flat on. He then gently press his lips on my ankles. I smiled at the sight as he repeats on the other. Seth Rollins truly does care for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Amethyst's POV*

Seth escorts me out to the rental car. He opens my door with a smile. I smiled back to him and enter into the car. Just like many times before, he makes sure that I am completely in before closing the door.

My man gets in the driver's seat and we put on our seat belts. Music plasy the car gets started.

"You're not going to tell me where we are going huh?" I smirked.

"You know that I love to surprise you," he smirks back.

"I'm not into surprises, but your surprises are always the best!" I giggled.

"They better be woman!" Seth laughs along.

At some point of the ride, the warmth from his hand covers over my cold hand. His thumb rubs against my pale flesh into circles, but changes into hearts. He and I lean in for a steamy kiss at t a stop light as he continues to hold my hand unless he really needs both hands on the wheel.

Soon we arrived into the parking lot of one of my favorite restaurants! I smiled big towards when he smiles back, knowing that I would love it.

"Madam," he says, offering his hand when he open the door.

I giggled a little accepting it.

He helps me out of the car. Still hand in hand, we head towards the entrance of the restaurant. The host takes us to a small booth for two people. Seth let's me seat myself first before sitting across from me.

"So I'm noticing you got your hands full with having the Authority," I speak, opening the menu.

"Yea, but enough about them," he says, placing his hand over mine on top of table. "Let's talk about us," he smiles to me.

"Like what?" I smiled back.

Our drink orders are placed in.

"You're becoming more beautiful each time I see you," he smiles more.

"You're just saying that," I giggled a little, blushing.

"Princess it's true," he tightens his grip on my hand a little.

"My parents always called me that."

"Really?"

I nodded my head. "Have you wonder why I'm into corsets and stuff similar to the Victorian Era like Gothic Victorian?"

"That always came to mind."

"Well Mommy and Daddy raised me in a sort of a modern day Victorian Era, I know it sounds rather silly."

"I don't think it's silly," he says with a smile. "In fact, gothic victorian suits you perfectly."

"You really so?"

"I know so."

Our drinks have arrived and our food orders are placed in.

"You mentioned that your parents calls you princess right?"

I chuckled nervously. "Yea. I'm their only child and they wanted to spoil me like one."

"Do they?"

"Mainly for birthdays and holidays. I let it go due to their high maintenance."

"Oh boy," he muttered.

"Alright enough of my parents," I smirked. "Why the sudden interest? You don't need to worry about anything."

"No reason," he smirks back, playing along.

We continue to talk to get to know each other a little better. Let's just say, I'm falling more and more in with my boyfriend, if that's even possible. A few times Seth and I will feed each other a little of our food. My face actually hurts from smiling and giggling. Basically having a great time.

I offer to help pay for the bill, but he insisted that he pays for everything.

"Did you have a good time Miriam?" he asked with a smile, escorting me into our room.

"I had a wonderful time Colby," I smiled, placing my head on his arm. "Thank you for taking me."

"You're welcome my princess," Seth smiles, turning me around to face him. "Would you like to dance with the Man?" his smile turns into a smirk.

"I'd love to."

He position ourselves into a slow dance. We move around perfectly throughout the hotel room.

Seth and I look deep within each other's eyes before leaning in for a kiss, but we could even kiss, knocks appears on the door. They are followed by the familiar voices of the J and J Security.

"I'm sorry," he gives me an apologetic smile before pulling away from me.

Again? Seth please come back. Fighting back the tears, I get ready for bed alone.

*Seth's POV*

*20 minutes later*

I let out a growl of frustration as I closed to the door. Why are they always keep on getting my attention every time i am with Amethyst? It's the Authority don't want me to with her.

"Miriam I'm so sor-" I was cut off by seeing my princess sleeping alone.

Her cheeks are tear stained and it kills me. I never wanted to hurt you at all Amethyst.

Slowly the clothing I am wearing is removed leaving me in my boxers. Her back is facing me as I lay on my side under the covers. I wrap an arm around her petite body against my chest.

"I'm so sorry, I love you," I whispered in her ear, kissing her raven locks.

'Tomorrow, I'm going to show the world who you belong to,' I thought to myself feeling my Seth Rollins character coming out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Amethyst's POV*

*Next Morning*

Kisses tick my neck causing me to wake up from my sleep. Giggles echo the room mixed with laughs.

"Morning my love," Seth greets with a soft smile, placing his glasses back on. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Morning my man," I smiled back placing my glasses on, wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's okay I understand."

"But I made you cry."

"Colby," I peck his lips. "The storyline can keep us busy a lot even during the free time we have on the road."

"So you're not mad?" he asked, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I'm a little upset, but never going to be mad at you."

"But I still feel bad though."

I smirked, pinning him down on the bed.

"M-Miriam," he says in shock, eyes widen up to me.

"Let's make a deal," I run my hands over his muscular body. "You're the Architect right?"

"Y-Yes," he moans at the touch.

"During the day, you and I will go separate ways for our jobs and then by the end and start of the day…." my words trail so I can kiss his flesh.

"Princess," he moans.

"And of course throughout the day we can surprise each other," I lick a trail making him shiver. "But you need to do something in return," I smiled innocently, sitting back up, straddling him.

"Anything my princess," Seth looks up to me with his amazing eyes turn dark in lust.

"You don't go out for business during our alone without my permission," my words went deep and intense.

"But Miriam-"

I let out a whimper sound.

"Alright, alright!" he finally cave him.

All I did was smile in approval before getting of the bed and him. His eyes watch me walk towards the shower. He follows me in.

Later that day, Aj Lee and I are battling each other, adding to our never ending feud. Don't ask me why, since my debut match she continues on using our storyline rivalry outside of the ring.

I managed to get her into my signature move, Guillentine Drop, and pin her for the win. Cheers and my music screams around me as the ref raises my hand up in victory. The announcer announces me as the winner, but the atmosphere shifted when my music gets cut off.

My secret out of the ring boyfriend's music plays. The fans are chanting 'You Sold Out' or booing at him as he walks down the ramp towards the ring. I am so confused of what's going on because he's not scheduled to come out. Soon it's only us in the ring. He stood in front of me wearing ring pants and a Seth Rollins T-Shirt with his hair down and ring boots on his feet. As usual he looks handsome as both Colby Lopez and Seth Rollins.

He didn't speak a word nor made a move. Something in his eyes tell me to play along. My eyes widen in fear, placing my sheer covered hands close to my chest. Everyone watches in wonder of what's happening. I'm more scared and confused.

Seth then takes my wrist in one hand and move into his hand. He gives me kisses from my nails down my arm Gomez Addams style. My eyebrows raised again in surprised of this action. A soft smile appears my face as I feel relax. When he got to my shoulder, our eyes meet when he stares into my soul.

Slowly he leans in to kiss my lips with his eyes closed. Everyone was going crazy and started to chant, surprisingly, 'Holy Shit!' or 'This is Awesome!'. I kiss him once I hear the fans chanting that way. I was so worried that the fans wouldn't approve this relationship whether it is on or off screen, but hearing those chants made me feel better.

We both pulled away to smile each other, knowing that whatever happens to us, we will conquer it together.

"Were you planning that surprise for me?" I asked with a smile once the show is over.

"Of course," he smiles down to me. "Does my princess like it?"

"I loved it!" I giggled a little. "Can we celebrate our love pretty please?" I smiled with my arms behind me, swagging a little.

"Yes my princess," he smiles, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Colby!" the voice of Stephanie McMahon caused us to pull apart. "My office now!" she screams at him before storming away.

She didn't like it when someone interrupts the schedule.

He looks at me with an apologetic look before beginning to walk away. I let out my whimper sound and pulling on his arm.

"I'll be right back my princess," he smiles softly, cupping my cheek.

I smiled weakly as we peck a kiss. "Please hurry back," I said to him.

"I will."

As he walks away, a smirk curls on my face. My man is getting a surprise tonight.

*Back at the hotel*

My small hands smooth the ruffles around my thighs wiping away the sweat. Raven locks are pulled up into a bun and a few strands curl around my face. No makeup paint my face. I take a deep a breath and head out of the bathroom.

"Colby-bear!" I sing with a smirk at his new nickname.

"What is it Princ-" Seth's eyes widen and he is startled in shock. "Miriam," he manages to say.

His reaction made me nervous.

"Is it too much?" I asked nervously. "I can put on some-"

"Oh no Princess!" he then gets up on the bed, wearing only his boxers. "Every time I see you you become more beautiful," Seth says it again while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You like it when I wear corsets?" I asked smiling, placing my hands on his chest.

"And sheer," he adds in. "Seeing you in everything you wear turns me on and in the ring." He leans in to whisper in my ear, "maybe later on tonight I'll see you wearing one of my shirts."

I blushed giggling. "Is that you want Seth Rollins?" I speak in the sexiest tone of voice as I can.

"Oh Amethyst Bones, you truly are something," he smirks his Seth Rollins smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Amethyst's POV*

One of the traditions that my family and I always do is to get work on one of our favorite holidays on the first day of the month that it lies on. Today's the first of October, making both Halloween and my birthday! My twenty third birthday.

The moment I have awaken from another peaceful night, a smile appears on my face as I begin my shower while playing my Halloween playlist. Seth soon joins me still tired from last night's events.

"Morning Colby-bear," I said to him, feeling his arms around my waist.

"Morning my princess," he mumbles, pulling me closer to him.

"Still tired?" I chuckled, already know the answer.

"I could go for another round," he presses his lips on my neck. "How's your legs?"

"They're still sore, but I can managed it. What round will it be anyways?"

"I lost count at five."

"Well then," I think of an idea. "Me and the girls are going out for some girl time a little later at eleven o'clock."

"It's seven now so we have four hours," Seth smirked, getting the message.

"Start the clock?" I smirked back.

He pins me on the wall and kiss me in response.

*Later*

The Bellas treat Natalya, Naomi, and I to get our nails done to do something fun before our flight tonight.

"Thank you Miriam," Natalya smiles to me as I open the door.

"You're welcome Nattie," I smiled.

"So," Nikki speaks with a smirk once we all got settled, "Miriam."

"Yes Nikki?" I asked eyes closed, leaning against the massager.

"How are things with you and Colby?' she has the smirk still playing on her face.

I smiled when I feel the girls smile towards me , wanting the gossip.

"I don't kiss and tell," I simply answered to them with an innocent smile. "Besides, why the sudden interest since you girls don't particularly like this Seth Rollins character?"

"He's your first everything and that's a big step for you," Brie adds in.

"True."

"And we have seen him backstage doing nothing of hiding something," Naomi brings up.

"Alright why are you girls keeping tabs on him?" that really got my attention. "You girls don't trust him?"

"We all know about your past with guys and we know about how much a bad boy Colby is," Natalya says.

"Just because he had a few bad relationships doesn't mean-" I was cut off.

"Does Joe and Jon approve of this?" Naomi asks.

"Well-" I tried to speak again, but was cut off again.

"That was a very bold move that he did when he show everyone that she is his now," Nikki says.

I stay quiet throughout the time just letting the girls talk among themselves. My phone is the only thing keeping me from being a part of the talks.

"Hey Miriam how was - what's wrong?" Seth asked worried, coming over to me when I enter in.

"The girls are really onto our relationship," I sighed.

He pulls me into a comforty hug. "What were they talking about?" he runs his fingers in my long hair.

"They're keeping tabs on you because of your past relationships," I explained, snuggling into his chest. "I try to tell them about what really happened, but they have their own ideas."

"That's a shocker considering that they're your female friends," Seth sighs.

"Indeed."

Seth's past relationships were bad and I got both sides of their stories. Crazy stupid reasons and Roman and Dean knows it as well.

And as for my female friends, sometimes I even wonder if they truly are my friends.

I look up to see him thinking about the past. I lean up to give him a kiss before giving him a smile. "I'm not going to leave Colby-bear," I said softly.

"Really?" he says with a smile.

"Yes, would you want prove?"

"What kind of prove?"

I gently get out of his warm grip and walk over to my purse. With a deep breath, my hand pulls out the list.

"What's this?" he asked confused, taking the list.

"Umm," I blushed, playing with my fingers shyly. "It's something that i had since I was ten years old."

I watch him open the list and read each word.

"Everything on here describes me perfectly," he says in a shock whisper and eyes widen at the list in his hands.

"When I was younger, Mommy told me to do something she did," I said, blushing more. "She wrote down everything she wants in a partner. Daddy fits everyone on her list."

"'Marriage and Father material'?" Seth smiles to me when he got to the last two.

Now I feel my face turn scarlet red and I shyly turn away.

"You're marriage and mother material Miriam," he says softly, wrapping his strong arms around my waist from behind.

"R-Really?" I asked surprised.

"When the time is right let's get married and have a family," he whispers in my ear, kissing the side of my head.

"I would love that very much," I whisper back with shy smile.

"Now your birthday and favorite holiday is coming up," he spins me around in a dance with a huge smile. "What shall the princess would like to do?"

"Can we do those couples' costumes pretty please?" I asked smiling, doing my swagging motion.

He laughs then speaks, "Yes we can, but we're not doing anything stupid." Seth sounds so serious about it.

"Oh trust me Colby-bear," I giggled a little. "I have a few ideas in mind…." my voice trails off in a very seductive tone, leaning up to kiss him. He slowly closes his eyes and perking his lips to kiss back. I let out another giggle before quickly getting out of his grip. "But we need to pack up for tonight!"

"You're going to punish at our next stop!" he laughs like his Seth Rollins character.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*Amethyst's POV*

"Miriam," he chuckles nervously. "What are you doing?"

Seth and I are in his temporary locker room in our current location. For the 'love of the Authority', his locker room is a little more nicer than the others with J and J Security guarding outside.

"Just doing something before I need to get ready for tonight," I simply answer, focusing on my work.

From behind, I made sure that he's standing up straight and then move his arms out from his sides. My sewing measure tape tells me how many inches from his wrists to his shoulders. The process continues from different areas of his well toned body and I write down his measurements on a pad of paper.

"Come on my princess," Seth relaxes his body. "What are you doing?"

"Just doing something for my man," I said sweetly, smiling up to him.

"You're not going to tell me?" he smirks.

"It's a surprise that you have to wait until Halloween."

"Oh come on!" he playfully pouts.

"Sethy," I smirk playfully, wrapping my arms around his torso. "You know that I love you."

"I love you too Amethyst," he smirks more, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"But you need to be patient for my surprise."

"Okay." He presses his warm lips against mine for a good while which I happily accept. "Miriam?"

"Yes Colby-bear?"

"Thanksgiving is coming up as well."

"Yea…."

"Would you like to spend Thanksgiving weekend is Davenport, Iowa?"

My eyebrows raise up in surprise. I knew eventually we will need to meet our families, but I didn't know it will be this soon.

"Are we spending it with your family?"

"Yea, but for the rest of the four days we'll be at my place."

I thought for a moment before responding, "May I ask my parents about it first please?"

"You really reply on your parents huh?" Seth smiles softly.

"I'm their only child and both a Daddy's and Mommy's girl," I pointed out with a shrug.

"I understand," he smiles again, giving me a kiss.

*Later*

My match against Brie Bella was going well like how it is planned. We both know there's a surprise for me, but I don't know what it is. Before I can even put her in my signature move, my body gets thrown to one corner by punches and kicks.

The bell rings to end the match. I look up to see Aj Lee attacking me. Great, the feud between us continues.

Everyone went crazy when my brothers and boyfriend runs down my rescue. The whole WWE universe knows that I am pretty much the only thing keeping Dean and Roman from killing Seth. They cannot wrestle against her, but they can hold her away from me.

My boys help me out of the ring while Aj stays in the ring.

"Oh boo-hoo!" he says in her mic with a smirk. "Amethyst here needs her knight in shining armor and Big Brothers to help out!"

My fists clenched.

"Don't listen to her," Dean says to me.

"What's the matter Bones?! Or shoulder I call you what the kids called you when you were younger?"

'The Hell is going on here?' I thought to myself, feeling pure anger boil in my blood.

"Weird Goth Girl!"

"That's it!" I screamed at the top as I run towards back to her.

"Amethyst wait!" Roman calls out which I ignore him.

I slide into the ring and forcefully pull her into my signature move. She's over my shoulder and I pull her down by the neck, slamming her down face first with my dropping down to my knees.

"I may be weird," I speak in her mic, showing my anger in my voice, "I may Gothic, but don't you dare call me Weird Goth Girl like the others!" I said to her and kick her on her back.

*Backstage*

Roman has his strong arms around me to keep me calm. Seth and Dean are with us for me as well.

"I'm sorry," I speak to them.

"It's okay," Dean says, running his fingers in my hair.

"Princess," Seth speaks softly, running my legs. "What exactly happened?"

I was silent for a few moments before collecting the words of something that I haven't thought of in years. "The first eight years of my life, I was in an orphanage," I finally admitted, feeling tears again.

They grew silent to listen to my hidden feelings.

"No one liked me because who I am. I knew since I was a little girl that I am gothic, but I didn't want to be evil dark like that kind of worship. Weird and gothic is basically who I am and at first I didn't care, but they continue calling me that with addiction of being bullied." Seth gently wipes away the tears. "Each time when someone calls me that, I would end up getting hurt so when she called me that all of the anger that I buried unleashes on her." I take a deep breath. "The only people that knows about that are my parents and you guys are the first ones I ever told."

"Miriam," Roman says softly. "Don't worry about the past. We are here for you."

"Yea!" Dean smiles big. "Maid Miriam, you got your big brothers and your lover."

"We will set our differences aside when it comes to you no matter what," Seth says, pressing a kiss on my ankle.

"Are you sure? But the events of the departure-"

"You're the only keeping us sane," they all said with smiles.

I look at all of them for a few moments, processing the information that I heard. Finally I smiled with happy tears knowing that I have my boys.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Two weeks Later*

*No One's POV*

Amethyst took care of the hotel room for her and Seth while he had to take of something for business before getting dinner. Once she got inside, a long box is neatly placed on the king sized bed with a card.

" _Our little Princess,_

 _Here's the suit that your Daddy made for Seth Rollins and dress for you. Sorry so used to calling him by his ring name! Anyways, we love and miss you! Can't wait to meet him in person and we hope that he likes it. See you soon!_

 _Mommy 3_ "

She let's out a chuckle when she sees her Mommy's writing in the message. All of their stuff is unpacked as the young woman makes the atmosphere a little more romantic like since Seth has been doing the same thing for her. The white rose petals scatter around the bed with the couple costumes laid out. Her excitement runs through her blood when the costumes look amazing together!

"Miriam, I'm back!" Seth calls out, entering into the room with some fast food for dinner. He sees the costumes on the rose covered bed and then seeing his love sitting next to them. "Princess are those-"

"Our costumes for Halloween? Then yes!" she smiles big to him. "Do you like them?"

Immediately he likes the dress one, but the suit he wasn't so sure.

She notices his histenation for his costume. "Is something wrong?" Amethyst asked.

"It's...uhh...It's…." he didn't know what to say.

"You don't like it," she says sadly.

"What? No, no, princess!" Seth says surprised, joining her on the bed. "I didn't say that I didn't like it."

"But your actions tell me that you don't like it." Not wanting to argue with her man she moves to another subject. "I'll clean this up after eating. You got my favorite?"

Seth didn't say a word, but instead hands his love her food. Dinner was silent as the two have their food and drinks. His brown eyes keep on looking at his costume and the more he sees it, the more he thought that it could work.

"Miriam," he speaks softly.

"Yes Colby-bear?" she asked curiously.

"Can you help me with my costume please?" he looks deep within her eyes.

Amethyst looks into his to see any hidden negative emotion, but she didn't find any so Seth's telling the truth. The corners of her lips curl up making him smile.

Once everything is cleaned up, she helps out with his costume. Each article of clothing fits him perfectly like it is made for him. Seth watches her with love in his eyes as she helps him out. Soon she finishes with his necktie. Once done, Amethyst pauses and looks at his whole profile. A blush appears on her face as she shyly looks away.

'Oh my gosh he looks so handsome in Victorian clothing!' she thought to herself.

"Do I look handsome Miriam?" he asked with a soft smile, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Y-Yes," she answers shyly, covering her face with her hands.

"It's not something I'm used to, but if it makes you act like this rather cute shy girl approach, I might as well wear it for you," he whispers huskily in her ear.

"You always make me Colby-bear since we first met," she whispers softly, admitting.

"Am I the only one who can do it to you?"

She blushes more as his hot breath meets her pale flesh. "Y-Yes," she stutters again.

He spins her around and kisses her lips.

*Halloween/Amethyst's Birthday*

Kisses run down the bare, pale flesh of the young female waking her with giggles. Her taller lover smiles and joins in the laughter.

"Happy Birthday Miriam," Seth smiles to her.

"Thank you Colby," she smiles up to him.

"I've got your birthday planned out."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess you're not to tell you?" she smirks teasingly.

"You know me too well," he chuckles. "Now you go into the shower and I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Okay!"

Amethyst pecks his lips before heading towards the shower.

Seth has the biggest smile on his face as he goes through her clothing for the day. Simple black jeans with a black tanktop and her matching signature finger length jacket. Lastly her sandals are next to it.

Later they re emerged wearing towels. She notice the selected clothing on the bed and smirks to her man, "Would the man like to dress his princess?"

"Isn't obvious?" he laughs.

They individually put on their undergarments, the ones they know that their lover will love. In fact, once Seth sees Amethyst in the lacy black bra and underwear combo, he wraps his arms around her hourglass waist, pulling her closer to his warm body. They both smile hugging each other before stealing a kiss. A nice, long one.

He dresses his princess with the selected clothing with the biggest smile on his face. Running through his head is the schedule for the day and he's hoping everything goes well.

*Amethyst's POV*

Seth takes me to a nice restaurant for breakfast before taking me to a spa. I like it already since I haven't to one for a few years now.

"You have an appointment here Miriam," he smiles to me.

"Daddy always do this to Mommy and me," I chuckled a little.

"Well, hopefully that will have them like me."

"I'm sure they will."

"I'll pick you up later for lunch."

"Okay Colby-bear," I smiled.

We share a kiss before separating.

"Hello and welcome," the lady at the desk greets. "Are you Miriam Blackwood?"

"Yes I am," I answered with a smile.

"I'm Lucy and I'll have Ava help you out. Please come this way."

I followed Lucy to one of the room where she gives me a robe and sandals. She gives me directions which they are grated. Soon I appear out wearing the robe and sandal both colored in a sky blue color. Which I don't mind, I prefer midnight blue, but it's okay. Lastly my long hair is pulled back into a bun.

"Hello Miriam," another lady says with a smile, greeting me. "My name is Ava and I'll be helping you for the day."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"I'm also kind of huge fan of you Amethyst," she says shyly.

"Awesome, maybe later would you like an autograph and a picture?"

"Sure!"

Ava leads me to a dimmed lighting room with relaxing music in the background.

"Have you ever heard a facial before?" she asked when I seat down on the table.

"Quite a few times before actually," I replied, laying down. "Daddy has me into facials when I gone through puberty and stuff."

"Your daddy?" Ava asked, getting everything ready.

"Well Mommy asked me about facials and if I wanted to take one and Daddy has got the both of us to have a Mommy and Daughter facial."

Ava and I go back and forth of talking about my family and my wonderful boyfriend Seth Rollins that she knows him as. Which she supports our relationship like other fans. Massage on my shoulders and neck relaxes my body, letting out the stress of everything in life now.

An hour and half later, Ava takes me to another location of the spa. This time I'm getting a full body scrub. Awesome! Mommy had it for a few times and she loved it. I did as well. My skin needed that for sure.

"Thank you so much," Ava smiles to me after taking a picture when I got my clothes back on.

"You're very welcome Ava," I smiled.

She has me give her an autograph on a notebook she carries around. Don't know why, but she's happy so I'm happy.

"Did you have fun my princess?" Seth asked smiling, picking me up.  
"Yes I did," I smiled. "One of my consultants is actually a fan of us."

"Really? So I did good?" he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Oh yes you did," I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well, your birthday is not over yet, let's get some lunch!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Amethyst's POV*

"What else do you have planned for today?" I asked my wonderful boyfriend smiling, trying to get everything I can, sitting next to him in the car.

"You have to be patient," Seth smiles, knowing what's happening, sitting in the driver's seat.

I let my famous whimper before wrapping my arms around his waist. "Colby-bear, my handsome, wonderful, sexy man," I try my best to get him.

"Sorry my princess," he chuckles, running his fingers in my hair. "I love you so much Miriam, but today for your birthday and favorite holiday, you must be patient."

I playfully pouted at him before speaking again with a smile, "I love you too."

Lunch is at one of my favorite sandwich places which he happily orders for the both of us. It brings a smirk on my face when he does that because we shall see if he remembers what I like.

My phone gets exploded by birthday texts since I had it on silent. From my parents and Big Brothers mostly with a couple from Natalya and Naomi. Also I check my social media and many fans wished me a happy birthday.

"Is Colby giving you a best birthday?" Roman texted me.

"So far he is and he's treating me lunch now :)."

"Good, tell us the details tomorrow night when Jon and I treat you out."

"Okay I will, tell Galina and Joelle I said hi."

"I will!"

"I got the food Miriam," Seth smiles, placing the tray on the table. "I hope I've got everything."

"I'm sure you did," I chuckled.

As a matter of fact he did.

"So Joe and Jon wanted to take me out tomorrow night for my birthday," I said, taking a bite of my sandwich. "Is that alright?"

"I don't mind, just as long as things don't get too crazy," he says firmly.

"Hardly anything happens when i'm with the guys," I take a sip of my drink.

"That's true." Then he smiles to me with his hand over mine. "For the next part you and I are doing to do together."

"What is it?" I smiled.

"How about you and I do a couples massage?"

"I'm okay with that," I smiled again.

"And once that's done, you'll be doing something else," Sethis still keeping me in the dark.

"Whatever you say Lopez," I giggled.

Our couples' massage became a very pleasant time. He always made sure that our hands are tightly, connecting the two beds. More of my stress with negativity are melting away and it's all because Seth's love for me. I'm definitely going to give him my own personal massage.

"Thank you Colby-bear," I smiled to him once the massage was done.

"You're welcome Miriam," he laughs a little. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him with a smile. "Let's get you to your last stop before handing out at the hotel."

"Alright," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I've decided to go with the flow because hs' doing a great job so far.

We say our 'I love you's and kiss each other.

Seth takes me to another salon, but this time it's a nail. The last time I had a medi pedi was with the girls and we all know how that happen and I didn't feel relaxed.

"Hello and welcome," the lady at the desk greets me with a smile. "Are you Miriam Blackwood?"

"Yes I am," I smiled.

"Please choose a color on the wall and we will take you."

"Thank you," I smiled again.

My glass covered eyes scan through the sea of colors and immediately noticed a bottle filled with Amethyst purple and next to it is a bottle of Raven black. I take those and I am called.

"Hello Miss Blackwood, I'm Renee and I'll be helping you today," my consultant says with a smile.

"Hello Renee nice to meet you," i smiled, sitting in the chair and taking off my jacket.

She and a couple of others help out and i knew rather quickly that it's the deluxe medi pedi. I had a few of those and loved it.

I almost fell asleep at the end of the appointment because my body is feeling the beyond limits of what it's used to. My left fingernails are colored in the black nail polish with an amethyst purple heart on my ring finger. My right hand is the mirror, but backwards. The toe nails matches their companions with the hearts on the big toes.

"Whoa princess," Seth says, stunned of my nails when he picked me up.

"Do you like it?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes and they are definitely better than before," he gives me a kiss in the process. "You tired my princess?" he asked with a smile.

"Beyond," I giggled a little. "This whole day has taken my body over it's limit and I love it!"

He laughs along. "Well I'm tired as well Miriam. Let's go back to the hotel and rest up for tonight."

I nod my head too tired to say anything else.

As soon as we arrived back to the hotel, my wonderful boyfriend happily carries me bridal style to the shared bed. He also helps me to get out of my clothing into just my underwear and one of his Seth Rollins T-shirts.

Seth stops for a moment to watch me laying on my back. "You're truly a Rollins girl," he smiles softly, recalling the other times that I was in his shirts.

"Ever since Day 1," I smiled up to him.

"I love you so much Miriam," he leans down to kiss me on the lips.

"I love you so much too Colby-bear," I speak against his lips.

He gives me one last kiss before getting ready for bed. oUr schedule for the rest of the day is that we have a couple hour nap since it's still late afternoon and afterwards he's going to take me out.

Soon Seth crawls into bed in his boxers and pull me close to his warm chest.

Our costumes are on our fully rested bodies. My long locks are pulled into a neat bun with a few strands curl framing my face. I only put on concealer and foundation to keep the no makeup. Victorian look with my dress. My modern shoes are on my feet as my earrings are on my earlobes.

"Hey Princess?" Seth calls out. "I need some help on my necktie."

"I'll be there in a sec," I called back, fixing the pendant around my neck.

I appear before him and happily fix on his necktie. His hair is pulled back in a ponytail and his glasses are on like mine.

"What?" I asked smiling up to him.

"You're gorgeous Miriam," Seth smiles, gently brushing his knuckles against my cheek.

A shade of pink appear on my face while smiling back. "You're the only one outside of my parents whoever thinks I'm something."

"Miriam you are something I know it," he leans in to press his lips against mine.

I melt into the kiss and we move in sync.

Seth escorts me to a restaurant nearby. In fact, it looks like a dinner theater feel. I wonder what he has planned for tonight.

Upon entering, the host takes us to a small take over a balcony like area, looking over to the stage and other tables down below. Other couples are dressed in Victorian clothing as well or in similar clothing. A candle lite up at the table to help out with the dimmed lighting.

Our waiter came and Seth orders us some drinks, some of my favorites.

"Are you enjoying yourself already Miriam?" Seth smiles, holding my hands over the table.

"Oh yes very much so," I smiled back. "This place is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you my Gothic Victorian Princess," he kisses my hands lovelily.

"You're too much my Crossfit Man," I giggled a little, blushing.

Our drinks arrived and again he orders in our food choices.

Suddenly, the lights go out and the show begins. I let out a silent gasp with my hands covering my mouth. It's Dracula the Musical! My interest in the vampire in books and research always sparks up and I always wanted to see it in person.

Seth smiles to me when I smiled back to him.

"Thank you so much for today Colby-bear," I smiled to him when we return to the hotel, feeling a couple of tears of happiness in my eyes.

"I'll do anything for the woman I love," he says softly with a smile, cupping my cheek. "Even I must beg Paul and Stephanie to give me a raise or they pay for everything."

I chuckled, holding his hand with my hands and kiss the palm of his hand. "To really thank you, I have something we can try."

"Oh?" he got interested.

Inside my purse has old sash that can be used for anything. His eyes widen when he sees the black material.

My eyes look at him with lust as I offer him my hands. They're facing up with my fingers curled and touching together.

His eyes turn dark in lust, taking the sash and wrapping it around my wrists.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*Amethyst's POV*

I am watching Seth's match from a monitor backstage. Roman and Dean has the night off so they stayed at the hotel.

My phone unexpectedly rings, keeping my attention from the larger screen. I didn't want to talk to the girls now, but I look at the Caller ID anyways. Oh wait, it's my parents' landline.

"Hello?" I asked, answering the call.

"Hey Princess!" my daddy's voice responses at the other end in his usual excitement like greeting.

"Hey Daddy, how are you?" I smiled.

"I'm doing fine and so is your mommy. Say what are your plans for the upcoming holidays?"

"For our four day Thanksgiving weekend Colby and I are going to be in his hometown."

"Oh nice, what about Christmas and New Years?"

"We haven't gone that far yet."

"How about you two come over here for the holidays?"

When he asked that, the familiar arms of Seth wrap themselves around my waist. He also buries his face in my clothed shoulder and neck.

"Is Mommy going to make her famous Christmas feast?" I asked, smiling placing my free hand over his hands.

"Yes she will and hopefully he will love it more if you join in the cooking," Daddy let's out a laugh.

"Daddy!" I giggle a little. "I always join in the cooking! Anyways, he came back from his match so I'll call you back."

"Alright love you Miriam."

"Love you too Daddy."

The moment when I hanged up from the call, Seth spins me around to attack me with kisses.

"Colby-bear!" I giggled.

He joins in the laughter as he pins me in a nearby wall.

"What was the call about?" he asked, pinning my wrists to the sides of my head.

"Daddy asked if you and I would like to spend Christmas and New Years with my parents."

"Do we even have time for that?"

"We have a few house shows in my area and I'm sure we can use our vacation days to make a two week vacation," I suggested.

"Then that means we must do a few extra matches the week before."

"I'm sure it will be fine if Stephanie is okay with it."

"True, but enough about work let's go the hotel because the man wants his princess so badly," his words grew husky as his hot breath meets my neck and down to my breasts. He has had let go of one of my hands to unzip my jacket.

I moan at his touch still keeping my arms up over my head.

*Later that night*

*Seth's POV*

My sleep ends during the middle of the night, possibly due to lack of sleep. Amethyst sleeps peacefully next to me still naked under the covers. Actually the covers came up to our waists only letting our upper body exposed. She's laying on her stomach with her arms around her head. Her long beautiful hair covers her back as her sleeping face is turn to me.

I smiled softly at the sight. I have never imagine my life without her. She's so beautiful inside and outside. An amazing girl. Just words alone couldn't describe how happy I am that she's mine and maybe….maybe….Amethyst is the one that can become my wife and mother of my children.

'Miriam Lopez…..Amethyst Rollins…' I played with her possible new names in my head. The more I thought about it, the more that I love hearing it.

Gently I press my lips against her raven locks pulling the covers over to our necks.

"Have the most sweetest dreams my wonderful wife," I whisper to her sleeping form as I pull her closer to me.

My smile grew a little more it felt right to call her that.

Soon the morning rays awaken me from my sleep. Today's our day off, but we still need our daily workout. Maybe we can have a lazy day here in the hotel before heading out.

I look down to see still sleeping looking cute and adorable as she always is. "Miriam," I said softly to her. "Miriam, princess, it's time to wake up."

She softly let's out her whimper before pulls the covers over her head.

"Come on my princess," I chuckled, slowly sliding my hand under the covers.

Amethyst let's out a muffled scream when my fingers begin to tickle on one of her ticklish parts.

"Colby!" she screams from under the covers while laughing. "Please stop!" she says through the laughter.

"Sorry princess, I'm in control now!" I laugh along, continue to tickle her. "What are the magic words?" I hover over her.

"You are the man Seth Rollins!"

I kiss her into a deep kiss. She kiss me back just as hungry. Her pale fingers run themselves in my hair, sending pleasure chills down my spine. Soft moans appear out of my mouth.

Having her like this after a night of passion is always the best. She's not going anywhere just like she promises.

"I love you Miriam," I smiled to her, still hovering over her.

"I love you too Colby-bear," she smiles with her arms still around my neck.

"Don't ever leave me," I breathed into her pretty neck.

"Never going to leave you," my princess moans at the touch.

"Promise me?" I begged, kissing her pale flesh.

"I promise my love," she giggles the very cute giggle.

Suddenly a large knock ruins the moments. "Boss?!" the annoying sounds of J and J Security.

"Whatever it is, it has to wait!" I called back, turning back to the door.

"But Ms. McMahan arrange a meeting that you need to attend without Miss Blackwood."

"And the meeting starts in thirty minutes."

"Damnit!" I mumbled under my breath. "Fine, I'll be there!" I called out.

I sighed when I hear them gone. I try to get up, but my princess stops me by the arm.

"You're leaving now?" she asked softly.

"Yea," I answered softly, sitting up.

"My man," her voice turns seductive. "Your control over me makes me weak in a good way." She kisses my fingers up to my wrist. "Only you can do this to me and I want to you to stay with me."

"I know my princess." I didn't want to pull away, but I did. "I'll return to you I promise."

My morning routine goes by on schedule and a towel wraps around my lower body. Once I have return, Amethyst's appearance stops me. The blanket has lowered down just below her curvy hips. She's on her side facing me with her arms curled up to the her face, covering her breasts.

She's still naked from last night. So her snow white pale flesh is almost completely showing. I think she knows that I am staring at her stunned and turn on because she opens her eyes half way with a smirk.

"Why are you teasing me Miriam?" I groaned, so hard now.

"Are you complaining Colby-bear?" she asked still smirking, sitting up to show her thighs.

"No," I simply answered, pinning her down back on the bed.

Amethyst wraps her arms around my neck and she giggles and kisses my flesh close to my ear.

"What did I ever do to get an amazing girl like you?" I asked smiling into her flesh, hugging her close.

"By loving me for me," she whispers in my ear, "also allowing me to give you the right motivation."

"And I think you for that," I kiss her on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*No One's POV*

The plane ride towards Seth's hometown in an interesting one. Amethyst's nervous of meeting his family and really truly want to make a good first impression. Seth's looking out to the window seeing the familiar sights up in the air.

His love re emerges from the restroom and sit back down in her seat next to him. Seth notice that she's wearing a simple button up midnight blue Victorian dress with black lace at her wrists. The Victorian pendent sits neatly at her high cullor. Long raven locks are pulled back into it's usual bun and soft curls.

Seth can see her nervousness as her glass covered eyes look at down to her moonlight hands. He gently places his hand on top of one of her hands. Amethyst looks up to her boyfriend with eyes filled nervousness. The comforting smile on his face calms her down, but she's still nervous. His fingers touch the gemstone around her neck and gently pull it to him. Their lips meet in a kiss.

Before they both can know it, they land in Davenport, Iowa. Seth escorts his princess out to the exist. He offers to carry the major luggage as she carries her smaller bag. At one of the gates, Seth's parents awaits for them.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Seth greets his parents with a smile, accepting hugs.

"Where's this young lady you have been talking about?" Mrs. Lopez smiles.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lopez," Amethyst smiles softly, speaking in a proper manner as she appears next to her boyfriend. "It is very nice to meet you. My name is Miriam Blackwood."

They stare at her and down, looking at her profile. Having them stare at her like that makes her nervous.

"You don't have to cover up for her honey," Mrs. Lopez says.

"Umm Mom?" Seth steps in. "She always wears this style."

"Oh really?" Mr. Lopez asked.

"Yes that is correct," Amethyst smiles again.

"Well then," Mrs. Lopez then smiles to her son. "Let's get to the car and head back to our place."

Seth makes sure that Amethyst is nice and comfortable in the backseat before getting the luggage in the trunks. She sits properly with her feet flat on the floor and her pale hands neatly folded on her lap.

Her boyfriend's parents start to make conversation that Seth will join in at times. She tries to join in, but sometimes will be interrupted. So she will look out the window and let everyone talk among themselves.

'Remember Miriam,' Amethyst says to herself, 'don't make them uncomfortable, just be nice and polite.'

Soon they arrived to a house - a nice one - where Mr. and Mrs. Lopez witnesses how their son being a gentleman towards the proper looking young lady. They smile each other liking what they are seeing.

Their luggage are still in the car because after the meal, Seth is taking Amethyst to his home.

A few family members had already arrived and she met them. Friendly conversations here and there which is okay for the young lady. Soon she excuses herself to the restroom. Mrs. Lopez tells her where the restroom is so she heads there.

Once she was done, Amethyst heads back to where everyone is, but she came across the kitchen. Her glass covered black eyes notice an elderly woman cooking countless options for the Thanksgiving meal.

"Excuse me miss?" Amethyst speaks up to her.

The elderly woman looks over to her and smiles, "oh hello dearly, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to know if you are in need of helping," Amethyst smiles back sweetly.

"How thoughtful of you," she smiles again. "As a matter a fact, I am in need of helping. Can you cook and clean?"

"Yes I do madam."

"You can call me grandma if you like sweetie."

"Okay grandmother, my name is Miriam," she smiles again.

"Awe yes, my grandson Colby talks about you a lot," grandmother chuckles.

"I hope good things," Amethyst chuckles.

The younger female rolls up her long sleeves and washes her hands and exposed skin.

Seth notice that his princess was taking longer than usual. So he excuses himself to find Amethyst. He finds her in the kitchen with his grandmother. A smile appears as he watches them working together perfectly. They're talking like best friends and they both are so interested in what the other talking. It also doesn't surprise him when his princess understands what his grandmother's interest from when she was younger since Amethyst has an old soul.

Later, Amethyst helps out of setting up the table. Seth's grandmother is impress to see that the plate setting is proper. The younger female also places the food on the table in such a way that her family sets it. The more she sees the food, the more she realized that most of the food she doesn't personally like, but she's hoping that no one could notice.

Everyone begins to fill up the chairs. Seth makes deadly sure that Amethyst is sitting next to him. Throughout the dinner, his family are enjoying themselves as she will stay quiet and listen on what's around her. Occasionally she'll join in.

Seth notices that she is only taking green beans, mashed potatoes, and rolls. She's also taking small and slow bites.

"Princess you alright?" he asks her in a low tone, without having anyone noticing.

"Yea I'm alright," she answers just as lowly. "May I asks why my man?" she asked a little confused.

"You're not eating as much as us."

"There's not much I like, but I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yea I'm sure," she whispered before taking a sop of her drink.

Once the meal is finished, Amethyst offers to put away the leftovers and clean the dishes, but Seth says that they needed to head home. So without arguing she decides to go with her man. Her goodbye to his grandmother was the hardest one because they felt a connection as best friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*Amethyst's POV*

"I am so sorry Miriam," Seth says, starting up his car. "I didn't realize how uncomfortable you will be."

"It's okay Colby-bear," I said to him softly. "The point is that your family was having fun."

He then looks at me to say, "But it's our first Thanksgiving and we're at the point they should meet each other's parents."

"Colby-bear," I pull him into a kiss before smiling. "Your family was amazing nevertheless and I had fun."

"You sure?"

My head nods.

"Okay well there's one more you must meet when we get home," he grins, driving down the road.

"Is it Kevin?" I asked, biting my lip to hide my nervousness.

"That's right! I can't wait for you to meet him!"

Countless times when we are the road he will call home to make sure that his dog, Kevin, is alright. Base on his excitement and concern for Kevin, Seth must genuinely cares for him similar to a father's love….having that thought makes me secretly smile softly.

Soon we arrived to his house. As usual, he's being a gentleman with me. As soon as he unlocks the door, an excited barking was heard from the other side of the door.

"Kevin!" Seth exclaims with a huge grin on his face seeing the small Yorkshire Terrier jumping up on him. "How ya doin' buddy?" he kneel down to the floor, playing with his dog.

I smiled softly at the sight as I lock the door.

"Hey buddy," he says with a smile, then looks up to me. "This is Miriam."

Kevin looks up to me for a few moments as if he's studying me. My eyes study him as well when I kneel down on both of my knees. I nervously move my hand towards him as he can smell my fingers.

Seth noticed the hesitation coming from me, but then he broke into a grin. Kevin licks my fingers and then jumps into my arms licks my face. I giggle at the tickling, finally relaxing.

"Come on you two," he laughs. "Let's get settle in."

He surprisingly let's me hang up my clothing in his closet. On the left side has his clothing as the right side has mine. My back is facing him when I hang up some of my jeans. Seth's stare gently looks through my locks.

"Yes Colby-bear?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"It's like we're moving in together," he replies with a smirk, sitting on the edge of his bed.

I smirk back, thinking the same thing.

"You wanna know something?" I asked smirking more, getting in between his legs and wrapping my arms around his neck. "We haven't make love in either of our own beds," I noted as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Oh yes we haven't," he places his head over my chest, snuggling into my breasts.

My smirk turns into a smile as I pull him closer and run my fingers in his long two toned hair.

Suddenly, the slight growling sound appears in my stomach. I blushed in embarrassment as he laughs.

"I totally forgot you hardly ate at the Thanksgiving meal," he chuckles, standing up. "How about you go take a shower and wear something more comfortable while I make you something?" he asked smiling, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I can make something for myself."

"I know, but you weren't served with anything you like and I want to make sure that my princess is well feed."

"Alright," I gave in with a smile.

We kiss for a second before separating.

I enter into the master bathroom and begin my shower routine. The shower is big and definitely lots of room for two people to take one together. Steam fills up the room when I turn on the warm water.

My clothing is off my naked body. The normal routine goes by and soon I place on a towel wrap around my torso. I look over the steam covered mirror for a few moments before getting an idea. Hopefully he will like it.

I made sure that the door is open to remove the steam. Simple black sweats with a black tank top with white rose petals falling down clothed my body. No makeup, no jewelry since we are at home…*blushes*.

Just about when I was going to comb out my hair, the familiar hyperactive sounds of Kevin gently rings in my ears.

"Hey little guy," I smiled when he joins me on the bed. I begin to rub his belly when he lays on his back panting. "You know," I said to him, "you are the first dog that I have ever been this close with." He enjoys the rubs and scratches. "And I'm glad that it's you."

Kevin whimpers when I pull away to comb my long, raven black hair. A soft chuckle escape my lips at the playful action. It's very similar to what I do.

Soon I place my hair into a lazy braid. Once I am done getting ready, Kevin excitedly leads me downstairs back to the living room. I sit on the couch with my legs curl one side as the adorable Yorkie licks my face, causing me to giggle.

"Kevin really likes you," Seth says with a laugh, joining us on the couch. "Alright buddy Miriam needs to eat."

The little guy jumps off of my lap so Seth can give me the tray. A plate is filled with a salad made out of lettuce and spinach leaves with a few pieces of salmon.

"Wow Colby-bear," I am surprised of the food.

"I know I am not much of a cook," he chuckles nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"I was going to say that this is exactly what I made when I first started cooking," I smiled big to him.

"Really?" he grins back.

"Yep!" I take a bite of the salmon and immediately love it.

All he did was smile and pours some soda to drink.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

*Next morning*

*Seth's POV*

Kisses from my princess's amazing lips on my neck awakens me from my sleep. Both laughs and moans escapes my lips.

"Morning my man," Amethyst greets with a smile.

"Morning my princess," I greeted back with my own smile. "How was our first time in my bed?" I smirked.

"Compared to the other times in hotel beds?" she smirks her famous Amethyst smirk. "There were comfy beds, but your bed is definitely the comfiest."

"Good," I laugh and give her a kiss, pulling her close to me.

"You hungry? I can make breakfast," she smiles, getting out of bed.

I watch her with a dazy smile as she walks away wearing a Seth Rollins merchandise T-Shirt and her dark blue underwear. Her long hair is in a beautiful mess. She's just so beautiful.

I place on some blue basketball shorts and enter into the restroom to use it, but when I get into there, a smile appears on my face. On the mirror has the writing of 'I LOVE YOU' in black lipstick and a few areas where they are kiss marks.

"I'm definitely in love with her," I sighed dreamly.

Once done, the smells of her cooking catches my attention as I arrived downstairs. My arms wrap around her small waist from behind and I kiss her shoulder.

"I saw your message gorgous," I said with a smile.

"Did you like it?" she asks with a smile.

"I loved it. What's for breakfast?"

"I'm cooking Bacon Egg Muffin Cups," she smiles again.

"Sounds delicious," I smiled back.

"Colby-bear," she uses my cute little pet name, facing still smiling, "why don't you set up the table and feed Kevin pretty please?" she uses her swaging trick.

I groaned because that trick always get to me. Kevin gets feed first since he needs to be feed once he wakes up. While I was setting the table, something came to mind. My eyes trail back to the beautiful female cooking. I hope so that she says yes.

"You want some coffee love?" Amethyst asks from the kitchen.

"Yes please."

Soon Amethyst brings in two plates that has two of the muffin cups on one. One is place before me as she has one in front of the seat next to mine. Two cups filled with either coffee or orange juice gets place in front of us.

"This looks delicious princess," I am amazed of how amazing it looks.

"I wanted to make sure we have our daily protein just in case we try on some vegetarian meals Colby-bear," she chuckles at my amazement.

I kiss her with saying, "I love you."

"I love you too," she says as we peck a few times.

Her cooking never disappoints me at all, in fact it always surprises me in a good way.

"Is there any Crossfit gyms open today?" Amethyst asks, after taking a sip of her juice.

"Don't think so since it's both cold and a holiday today," I noted, taking a bite of my muffin cup.

"That's true," she says, taking a bite of hers. "Do you think it's best of staying home till it warms up?"

"Yea besides tomorrow should warm up a bit so we can get Kevin his exercise and also ours as well," I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

"We can still get our exercise inside," she suggests, placing her moonlight pale skinned legs on my lap.

"Like what?" I asked with a smirk, thinking of something.

"You always want to make love!" she laughs, getting the message.

"Hey I have needs Miriam!" I laugh along.

"And do I full-filled your needs?" Amethyst asked sounding a little nervous.

I simply smile to her while cupping her face with both of my hands. My lips are press against hers with all of my love for her. We move in sync as she kisses back with her love and she gently places her small hand on my bicep.

"You do fullfilled my needs Miriam and no one has ever satisfied me like you before," I said softly, pressing my forehead against hers.

She blushes a very cute shade of red while smiling, "I will never disappoint you Colby-bear."

"And I will never disappoint you as well Miriam."

Once breakfast is done, we work together to clean the dishes and put them away. We decided on doing our version of Truth or Dare when we are cleaned and dressed for the day. Nothing crazy just pretty much about us and our relationship. So we got ready for the day before getting on the couch with Kevin.

"Alright Miriam," I smiled to her. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she smiles back.

"Was it attraction or love at first sight when we first met?"

"Hmm, I would say it was…" her voice trails off, thinking. "I would say it was attraction at first sight," she answers with a smile again.

"It was attraction for me as well," I smiled again, lacing my fingers with hers.

"Awesome," she giggles a little. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me sweetheart."

"I dare you to do twenty push ups-"

"That's easy princess!" I get off the couch and get into a pushup position on the floor.

"Hold your horses there Rollins!" Amethyst laughs calling me by my ring name, getting off the couch and sitting on my back! "I dare you to do twenty pushups with me on your back, but if you messed up, you must redo it!"

*Amethyst's POV*

"I'll do anything for you Miriam!" Seth says, sounding determined.

I giggled, crossing my legs when he starts counting. "Kevin!" I called for the furry creature with a huge smile. "Come here boy!"

He excitedly comes in running and immediately playfully attacks Seth by the face. Unfortunately, the movements causes my love to get out of control. That caused me to fall off him, hitting to the floor.

"Miriam!" Seth panicked, crawling over to me. "Are you okay princess?" he asked softly, hovering over me.

"I think so," I answered softly. "I didn't think that clearly I'm so sorry Colby-bear," I apologized frowning my eyebrows concerned.

"You scared me love."

"I know, I'm really sorry."

"Miriam," he sighs then looks deep within my eyes. "You're my angel and you being hurt will destroy my world."

My eyes widen in shock hearing this. Sure we have different views of beliefs, but we respect each other on that subject. So hearing that from him feels so….so….amazing.

I kiss him surprising him as I sit up wrapping my arms around his neck. He kisses back, pulling me close to his warm chest.

"Thank you so much," I whispered between kisses.

"You're very welcome," he whispers back. "Miriam?" he says, pulling away to see me. "Kevin does need a Mommy," he noted shyly. "Would you be his Mommy please?" Seth asked in this cute, shy, nervous like tone with a blush.

"I would love to be his Mommy," I smiled brightly.

As soon as I said that, Kevin happily barks and jumping into our newly family hug.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

*Amethyst's POV*

*A few weeks later*

It's the night before our flight to my hometown and I just got barely into the hotel room. Lots of recent events happened and now a break before more events going to happen. Seth has a couple of meetings before returning back.

My sandals are off of my feet as I lay flat on the shared bed. I take out my contacts so I can place on my glasses. Lately I did a quite a few matches during Raw, Smackdown, and house shows so I can do the two week vacation with Seth. Never knew that it will completely worn out my body.

Soon my eyelids closed as I slip into a slumber.

Then the familiar warm lips press themselves against mine, awakening me.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty," Seth greets with as smirk.

"Wrong Disney Princess!" I playfully glare at him.

"Oh that's right, you're the Fairest One of Them All!"

"I wish I was," I sigh sadly, sitting up.

He then wraps his arms around my small waist from behind as his legs circle around my legs. "In my eyes you're the Fairest of Them All," Seth whispers huskily in my ear, kissing it.

"You really think so?" I asked, blushing a little.

"I know so," he licks my pale skin.

I let out a moan at the amazing pleasure across my soft spot.

"Hey Miriam," he breathes against my neck, tightening his body grip on me. "Since we have a few hours before we turn in for the night and in the morning we need to catch our fight…."

"What do you have in mind Colby-bear?" I asked, turning to face him and pressing against his shoulder.

"There's a jacuzzi here at the hotel," he smirks with his eyes turn dark with lust. "We can have a nice time there."

"Umm hate to burst your bubble there love, but it's the middle of December and it's dark out."

"Oh come on my beautiful angel." Seth's hands begin to rub my body while playfully using this whiny tone of voice. "Both the jacuzzi and our body heat can warm us up." One of his hands go down lower and lower ot my mid-section.

My moans grew louder and louder at the rapid speed of his rubbing against my covered sex. A dark shade of blush colors my pale face.

"Well?" he asked my non responsive manner, increasing the speed.

"O-Okay," I finally verbally answered, giving in to his very sexy power over me.

"Go get dress in front of me."

Now it's my turn. My lips curl up into my famous smirk, turning fully to face him. "Oh I will give you a show Seth, but you need to do something first."

"And what is that Amethyst?" he smirks back.

"You need to get ready yourself and please have your glasses as well," I giggled a little.

"You want to a show as well?" he smirks more.

"Actually," I look at my wrist to read my pretend watch, "you have two minutes to get ready, if you don't make it, you won't be getting a show."

"What!" he exclaims with widen eyes.

"One minute and fifty five seconds."

Seth quickly gets up from the bed to get ready for our little jacuzzi date.

"Did I make it on time?" he asked, all dressed in his swimwear.

"Yes you did," I smiled innocently, standing up on my feet. "Now enjoy and do not demand me of what to do."

"Yes ma'am," Seth smiles, lying on his back of the bed.

First, I get my swimsuit and then begin to get undressed. His eyes grew darker in lust while he is controlling himself from jumping onto me to rip off my clothes from my body. I can definitely tell that he's getting hard.

My swimsuit is a one piece black bathing suit with sheer at my inner thighs and in curls under my breasts. I place on my black lacy coverup robe to cover the exposed skin my upper body as I place on my sandals.

"Okay I'm ready," I smiled to my boyfriend.

"Do you know how hot it is to see you getting undressed and getting dressed?" he smirks, not moving from his position.

"Oh?" I smirked back. "Is everything I do is hot to you?"

"You have no idea princess," he chuckles, getting off the bed. "Come on let's go."

He takes a towel so we can share it. Our hotel cards are the only things we brought to the swimming pool area.

My wonderful man pulls me closer to his bare chest. I smiled, snuggling into his own warmth.

"You're beautiful Miriam," Seth says softly, running his wet fingers through my hair.

"You're so handsome Colby-bear," I said softly. "Are you going to be alright meeting my parents?" I asked, looking up to him.

"I think so," he says sounding nervously.

"Nervous?"

"Yea because I haven't gone this far before."

"I understand love," I smiled to him. Then I frown, looking at him seriously, "there's some things we must discuss before meeting Mommy and Daddy."

"What is it Princess?"

I move my body to straddle him. "They think we are not having sex so don't be surprised when they have one of the guest rooms for you."

He groans annoyed. "Princess it's going to be hard for us being in two different beds!" he tightens his grip around me.

"I know, I know," I sighed. "Shall we make a deal then?" I smirked while running my hands on his chest.

"What do you have in my mind?" he smirks, getting the message.

"If you be good throughout the day, I'll sneak into your room and award you when everyone is sleeping," my voice trails off as I begin to kiss the flesh of his neck.

"But princess," he moans in my neck and shoulder, "I'll be good if you be good." Seth licks and gently bites down on my shoulder.

"But I'm always good for you," I try y hardest to sound innocent, but I end up moaning a little louder.

I let out a sharp gasp when he roughly grabs my curvy ass.

"Out in public yes you are a good little princess, but when we are alone together you are always a bad little princess," his voice turns dark as his dark smirk appears. "Maybe a spoiled rotten princess."

Now normally I don't like to use that phrase to describe me, but the way he said that in this moment makes me seriously turn on. "Sethy-"

"Don't you like it when the man spoils you?" he whispers huskily in my ear. "Giving you fake flowers so you can have them forever, buying what you want and need," one of his hands slides from my ass to the front and begins to rub my covered sex again. "Allowing you to shop with my money even though you don't want to."

"Sethy," I maon more in his neck and shoulder.

"Don't you like it when I shower you with all of my love and material items?" he licks my ear. "Well Tell me what you like."

"I love it when you do spoil me Sethy! Whatever it is your love only or showing your love through materials," I moan out. "I love it that you have control over me yet refusing to hurt me. You control over me is the hottest thing ever!"

After hearing that, Seth roughly takes my straps down to reveal my breasts bare.

"Colby-bear!" I exclaimed surprised, trying to cover myself.

"Something wrong Miriam?" Seth asked with a smirk, loving what he sees as he holds onto my arms.

"You actually want to do this in public?" I asked, blushing like mad.

"Why not?" he smirks again, kissing my breasts. "No one's here."

"The readers are watching and you know how Kat is not good with this kind of stuff," I moan more.

"Well then." My man takes off our glasses letting the blurry vision go through. "I love you Miriam," he says, kissing me to pin me down into the warm water.

'I love you too Colby-bear,' I speak in my thoughts, kissing him back wrapping my arms around his neck.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

*Amethyst's POV*

Early morning hours has arrived. Seth and I got ready and get everything for our plane trip to my hometown. It's my idea for us to somewhat match so we are wearing some black jeans and our merchandise t-shirts. He's wearing a Seth Rollins black shirt while I'm wearing an Amethyst Bones purple tank top. Sneakers and converse are our footwear as our glasses is nice and cleaned on our faces. No makeup on my face and my hair is down while his long hair is pulled back into a bun.

Seth wants me to wear the new earrings and amethyst stone that he got for me which I did. Also my finger length jacket covers my body since it's still cold out. We checked out of the hotel and head to the airport. Surprisingly our flight wasn't delayed because of the coldness outside like most flights around this time of the year.  
As soon as we got onto the airplane, I can tell that my boyfriend is a little quiet. Like something's on his mind. He's staring out the window deep in thought when I sit next to him.

"Colby-bear?" I asked, gentling taking his hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Will your parents like me?" he asked softly, turning towards me.

"I'm sure they will love you," I smiled softly, making circles with my thumb on his hand. "I told them everything you are outside of the ring and base on what I heard, there are positive."

"Really?"

"Yes," I nodded my head.

"Are they okay with my character?"

"Mommy and Daddy don't always agree with the actions, but they love your performance in the ring."

"So they are-"

"Seth Rollins fans yes," I smiled.

"Now I'm nervous of meeting my princess's parents," he chuckles, holding my hand with both of his hands.

"You'll be fine my man," I pressed my forehead against his forehead lovely.

"I love you so much Miriam, I just want everything to go well for our first Christmas together," he whispers to me.

"I love you so much too Colby and I'm nervous of introducing you to my parents."

"Really? Why are you nervous?"

"Well you're the only guy that I ever take home to my parents," I admitted shyly.

"I'm glad I'm the only one," he says, placing a peck on my lips.

After a certain amount of time, we finally arrived to my hometown of San Diego, California. He looks nervous that he's literally shaking. I place my hands on his shoulders and kiss him on his lips almost straddling him. He kisses back, running his fingers in my hair.

I pulled away to smile. "Let's go," I whispered.

He smiles back, pecking my lips again.

With our stuff in our possession again, my parents texted me that they are are here at the airport. I told them what gate we are at so they will meet us there.

*Seth's POV*

Amethyst told me that they're fans of mine, but I'm still worried. I mean, whenever I'm onscreen I am a part of the Authority, at the sametime I treat her like the princess she is. Hopefully that's enough to show that I'm not a bad person both onscreen and offscreen.

"My man?" she speaks softly, taking my hand in hers.

I look down to her showing my nervousness as I tighten the grip.

She simply smiles that beautiful smile before pressing her small, but full lips against my cheek. "Once they see you treating me like a princess," she whispers to me, "they will love the real you."

"Because you are a princess," I whisper back softly.

"Come on, let's go."

I smiled when she places her head on my arm.

There are two people standing at one location wearing vintage looking gothic/victorian clothing. Both looking in their sixties/seventies, but still looking young. Once they see us, huge smiles break onto their faces.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Miriam calls out with a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"Princess!" the parents exclaimed, opening their arms.

Amethyst runs into their arms, joining in their family hug. Seeing them showing their love for their daughter brings a smile to my face, but I couldn't help it. I notice the differences. The memory of her telling us she used to be in an orphanage came back and she did say before that they're an wiser couple.

"Mommy, Daddy," she says with a smile, turning to me. "I would like for you to meet my boyfriend Colby Lopez," she introduces me, bringing me towards them, still smiling.

"It's very nice to meet you both Mr. and Mrs. Blackwood," I speak with a nervous smile.

"Seth Rollins," they smirked towards me.

I let out a nervous chuckle, "Yea that's me."

"I give out hugs, very nice to meet you!" Mrs. Blackwood smiles big, pulling me into a hug.

My eyes grew wide shocked of the action but I got over it and hug Mrs. Blackwood back with a smile.

"Colby," Mr. Blackwood says firmly to me.

My attention turns back to Amethyst's fatherly figure as I take a couple steps closer to him.

"I'm Mr. Blackwood," he says, staring down at me, offering his hand to me.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Blackwood," I said trying to hide my nervousness, accepting his hand.

"Do you like music?"

"Yes I do sir," I answered a little surprised of his question.

"Well good!" he finally smiles to me. "Because the Bones Family is huge fans of music," he laughs a little at the ring name for the family.

"Darling," Mrs. Blackwood says to her husband with a smile. "I believe it's time for us to help them get home."

"Oh yes I'll help out with your things," Mr. Blackwood smiles, grabbing our luggage.

"No thank you Mr. Blackwood," I said, holding my luggage firmly. "There's no need for that. I can take care of Miriam's and my stuff."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Blackwood says, fully taking it. "We may be old, we can help out by living life to the fullest!"

I turn to my girlfriend a little confused of what he said. "Mommy and Daddy are independent so they're not letting their age take advantage of them," she smiles nervously.

"I see."

"Come on you two," Mrs. Blackwood smiles big. "Let's get you both to your San Diego home!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

*Amethyst's POV*

Daddy wishes to treat us dinner which we agreed on, but of course it's the nice restaurant that we are regular customers at.

"Why don't you two sit on the booth?" Mommy smiles, offering me and Seth to sit across from them.

"You sure Mommy?" I asked as Seth is escorting me.

"Of course princess, go right ahead."

Seth let's me to scoot over to the wall and sits next to me. Menus are placed before us as I secretly place my hand on his knee next to mine. His soft brown eyes secretly looks down to see my hand. A tiny smirk appears on my lips as he too secretly places his hand on my thigh dangerously close to my core.

"When Miriam debuted into the Main Roster was when you two first met right?" Daddy asked mainly to Seth.

"Yes," Seth replies. "The guys and I notice her wrestling skills are a bit basic so we decided on taking her under our wing, but we didn't know that love will blossom between Miriam and I," he smiles to me.

I smiled, placing my head on his shoulder.

Mommy and Daddy did a good job of asking my wonderful boyfriend the questions that he's comfortable with. Also we all exchanged in deep conversation which we will ocatin share a laugh, but all smiles around. Daddy treats Mommy to her favorite dessert as Seth does the same for me!

Seth offers to pay for him and me which Daddy likes the offer.

"When we get home," Daddy says seriously when he starts the car, "Colby you will take the guest room."

"Yes Mr. Blackwood."

"But of course Miriam will help you get settled, alright princess?" Mommy smiles to me.

"Yes Mommy," I smiled back.

"Also we don't mind you two expressing your love, but the door must be open and no necking," Mommy puts down rules firmly.

"Necking?" Seth asked me confused.

"Kissing down the neck," I explained.

"And furthermore no intimacy," daddy joins in.

Seth squeezes my hand, trying to hide the true fact about our sex life.

"Colby and I are not being intimate Daddy. We always have two beds and if we were, I would have told you," I repeated my words to them.

"Good girl."

I hate to lie to my parents, but I don't to disappoint my man. He feels the same, never wanting to disappoint me.

My thumb makes small circles on Seth's hand calming him down.

When we arrived to my childhood home, I can tell that Seth is stunned at it's beauty. An old Victorian two story house painted in deep eggplant purple with black roofs and trimmings.

"Well Colby," I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders from behind. "Welcome to the Blackwood household," I kiss his cheek.

"It's actually quite beautiful, but not as beautiful as you," he turns his head and kisses me on the lips.

I giggled a little, kissing him back.

"Come on Morticia and Gomez!" Mommy laughs, noticing that we are still in the car. "You two are falling behind!"

"Coming Mommy!" I called back.

My man helps me out of the car with a smile which I happily smile back.

"The Blackwood Household was built in 1940 by my grandfather Reznor Blackwood as a gift for Daddy when he was born," I lecture my man with a smile. "We are considered as old money like in the Great Gatsby."

"Wait, does that make you-" his eyes widen in shock.

"Rich? Yes. Corsets don't come in cheap Colby-bear," I giggled a little, helping out with the luggage.

I lead him up the curvy starwell to the guest room at the end of the hallway.

*Seth's POV*

Amethyst walks down a hallway down to the where the guest rooms were. Countless pictures of what appears to be family members or important people to the family. Long candle stands lights up the gentle darkness around us.

"Well here's your room for the next two weeks," she says, opening a large door.

"How many rooms does this house have?" I asked, still a little stunned of the house.

"About ten bedrooms with eight restrooms," she answers as if it's a simple question, placing my luggage on the king sized bed. "When grandfather built this house for Daddy, he had dreams of him having at least ten or children, but Mommy and Daddy weren't able to have children on their own so they decided to adopt," Amethyst explains, sitting on the bed.

"Then the age difference?" I asked, joining her.

"Well, there were never been a match for them before I can along."

That sounds understandable.

My eyes turn dark as I look at the beautiful princess in front of me. Her eyes turn seductive like as she places her delicate like hand on the side of my head, pulling me closer.

"You better have the door open when you two are expressing your love!" the laughter of her parents echos in the hallway, breaking the contact we have.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Amethyst calls back annoyed.

Oh boy, this is going to be very long two weeks.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

*Amethyst's POV*

Meet and greets are always great because I am getting to know my fans at a personal level without using social media. Sure in the beginning when I was the newest member of the Shield was a little nerve wracking, but over time I got used to it and enjoyed it. This time I'm at home with the love of my life.

Once my morning routine is done, I place on some black jeans and a matching black top that has long sleeves. The top has areas that are ripped and sheer covering my flesh. I admire the lovely sheer material for a few moments before finishing up.

"Hey love," I hear my man speak, knocking on my door.

"Come in," I called back, beginning to put on my Amethyst Bones makeup.

"Hello my beautiful princess," he greets with a smile, joining on the bed.

"Hello my handsome man," I greeted back, focusing on my makeup.

"Why are you wearing makeup?" he asked. "You don't need to wear makeup."

"I know, but some of the fans loves my makeup and even ask for beauty tips."

"Well I wouldn't blame them because my princess is the Fairest One of All," he laughs and leaning close to my face.

I stopped at where I am so I'm letting him to kiss me. He gently holds my cheek as our lips move in sync.

After getting some breakfast of Mommy's homemade cooking, Seth and I head out to the location.

Many fans of different ages came to us for lots of things whether it is pictures, autographs, etc., but I really enjoy meeting the younger fans.

In fact, a little girl around three or four years looking shy came over to us with something in her tiny arms. She has dark hair that went down to the middle of her small back. Her soft looking skin has a beautiful shade of tan color with her big doe eyes a shade of black. A Seth Rollins merchandise shirt clings on her body as similar amethyst purple finger length sleeves under the shirt and light purple pants on her little legs with black Mary Janes.

"Hello there," I greeted her with a smile.

She raises her tiny arms up to give me the object in her hands. It looks like a drawing.

"For me?" I asked, getting onto my knees on the floor.

"Y-Yea," she finally speaks shyly with a soft smile.

"Oh my goth it's so beautiful!" I smiled big.

Indeed it is. She drew a picture of me and Seth inside of a huge heart in purple and black.

"Oh wow," Seth smiles, kneeling down next to me. "You're such an amazing artist little girl," he smiles again, offering her to join us.

She smiles a little more, accepting the offer.

"What's your name little one?" I asked smiling as Seth places her on his knee in between us.

"Genevieve," she answers.

"That's a pretty name," Seth smiles again.

"Oh yes very pretty," I add in still smiling.

Her parents take a few pictures of all three of us on the floor.

"You are so great with children," Seth says with a smile, getting into the passenger seat.

"You are as well," I chuckled, getting into the driver seat. "Genevieve is a sweet little girl," i remembered the little artist.

"I never would have that I would see a kid's drawing of us," he says, looking at the drawing in his hands.

"My thoughts exactly. Now there's someone else that I would love for you to meet," I start the car.

"Who is it?"

"Someone special to me in terms of best friends."

I head towards the children's hospital in a nearby town. Silence spreads across us as our hands are only connecting us. Our favorite music blasts through the speakers.

He and I enter in and I said that we are visitors to the lady at the desk. She knows me and let's us in with our visitor passes on our shirts.

Third floor, Room 143. The words are very familiar to me. I hold onto the small stuffed animal for my dearest friend that we bought at the gift shop.

"Syrena?" I asked with a smile, pulling curtains.

"Aunt Miriam," the five year old little girl smiles.

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly, sitting in the chair in front of her.

"I still don't have hair." Then she looks at Seth shyly.

"Syrena," I smiled, motioning for Seth to come over. "I would like for you to meet my boyfriend Colby."

"Un-Uncle Colby?" she asked unsure what to call him.

He simply smiles having a tear or two in his eyes. "Hey sweetheart. How are you?" he asked, sitting next to me.

"Okay I guess."

"How do you know each other?" he asked, looking at us.

"Mommy and Aunt Miriam grew up together before Mommy died," her voice trails off in sadness.

I gently place her tiny hand in my hands. "Don't think of it as battling it, think of it as you will be with Mommy soon," I smiled, rubbing her hand.

"But Aunt Miriam!" she's about to cry. "I want to be with you and Uncle Colby."

"Hey Syrena," Seth speaks to her softly. "Once you get better, your aunt and I can bring you with us to travel the world," he smiles.

"Really?"

"Yes."

I secretly smile at this.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a nurse came in with the chemo, "but Syrena must need the medicine."

I smiled sadly to her before pulling away.

"Were you serious about having her traveling with us?" I asked when we were in hallway.

"Of course I was princess," he says smiling. "I can tell that she's like a daughter to you."

I smiled, hugging him which he happily returns.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

*Seth's POV*

Later that night I couldn't sleep because Amethyst isn't in my arms. This harder than I thought and I don't like it!

"Trouble sleeping my man?" her angelic voice startles me.

Turning to the side, the dim light of the candle shows me Amethyst is on the facing me with her feet by the pillows. She's posing with one of her curvy legs bend up. A very loose long sleeved black nightgown with avery deep V neckline, showing a lot of her ultra pale flesh. Her long long beautiful black as the night flows down behind her back. Lastly, the glasses adds the touch to her beauty.

I didn't speak a word because I am stunned of her beauty and getting really hard.

"I couldn't sleep either," she smirked, crawling over my body. "You wanna know one of my personal fantasies?" Amethyst speaks in a seductive tone of voice.

"Tell me my princess," I asked her huskily, closing my eyes half way, staring back at her through my glasses.

"Even though it's so freaking hot for you be in charge, but since we are under my parents' roof," she licks my lisp teasingly, "just for one night, tonight, I'll be in charge and also the challenge is for us to not get caught." Her hand slowly moves down from my bare chest down under my blanket, then under my boxers to stroke down there.

I gasp a little at touch of her cold hand but I relaxed, moaning. "Just for tonight you be the dominant one," I managed to speak through the moans.

Suddenly she removes her hand which I was confused of why, but my eyes widen in shocked of her actions. My princess slowly removes the nightgown off her completely bare body.

She simply smiles innocently to me before blowing out the candle on the bedstand.

*The Next Morning*

*Amethyst's POV*

A yawn escapes my lips as I stretch out my limbs. I'm wearing a pair of pajamas that I placed on after my special time with my man. When I enter into the kitchen, there wasn't any signs of Mommy and/or Daddy, but there's a note on the counter.

" _Your Daddy and I have to do some Christmas shopping this morning. Maybe you two can meet up up for Crossfit after lunch and later for dinner before doing some personal shopping tonight. - Love Mommy_."

Oh that's right! This year's my first gift exchange ever, a Christmas tradition in my family for couples. Oh my goth, I need to do shopping since Christmas Eve is day after tomorrow.

I begin to make some heart shaped pancakes since it's only Seth and I.

"Good morning my princess," Seth greets me smiling, pulling me into a hug behind, kissing my cheek.

"Morning my man," I giggled, accepting his hug. "Breakfast's almost ready."

"Where are your parents?"

"They are out Christmas shopping and over breakfast I have some things to speak with you."

"Like what?"

"The upcoming days for Christmas. Can you set up the table please?" I asked him with a smile.

"Sure Miriam," he smiles back.

The familiar long table has only two areas set up for breakfast. Seth patiently awaits for me.

"For the man of my dreams," I smiled, placing his good in front of him.

"Awww princess," he smiles, seeing the heart shaped pancakes, "you're too good for me."

"But you're too good for me my man," I giggled a little.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Seth asked, beginning to eat the breakfast.

"Well today Mommy and Daddy offered us to join them in Crossfit after lunch today before doing our own personal shopping tonight," I speak, joining in.

"Oh yea right," he says, sounding deep in thought.

"Something wrong love?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing, nothing," Seth says, avoiding the subject, taking a sip of his coffee. "You said something about Crossfit?" he smiles to me.

"Oh yes," I smiled back, letting it go. "If you're interested-" He playfully glares at me. "Alright," I chuckled. "Oh! Tomorrow there's something I would love you to come and join."

"What is it?"

"It's a Christmas Music Performance show that some of my parents' friends have made for the community to come together and perform songs for fun."

"Sounds like fun," Seth smiles to me.

"Awesome," I smiled. "I love you Colby-bear," I said in a cute tone.

"I love you too my princess," he smiles again.

We lean in for a kiss.

*Later*

*No One's POV*

Amethyst and Seth gets ready in their workout gear and heads out to meet up Mr. and Mrs. Blackwood at the local Crossfit gym. Everyone decided on making it a tournament of some sorts. Mr. Blackwood v.s. Seth Rollins and Mrs. Blackwood v.s. Amethyst Bones. Whoever wins the two rounds will be facing off with each other.

During the whole tie, Amethyst keeps on noticing her parents' behavior. The Blackwood Family always have Crossfit workouts before she become a wrestler and Amethyst just got back into Crossfit when she and seth begin to date. So seeing her parents possibly struggling at their favorite pastime is concerning her.

Seth noticed this and he too is concerned.

"Are you and Daddy alright?" she asked her Mommy, showing her concern.

"We are alright princess!" Mrs. Blackwood answers rather quickly with a grin.

"Are you sure?"

"Really we are!"

Amethyst let's it go and continue on the mini tournament before heading out to shop.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

*Amethyst's POV*

"Do you think he will like it?" I asked my mommy, referring to my present to Seth.

"I know he will love it," she smiles. "The present is amazing!"

"I just hope he is going to really love it."

Mommy and I are getting some old fashioned hot chocolate with whipped cream. We do like marshmallows, but we love whipped cream more.

"What do you think he's to give me?" I asked once our drinks.

"I don't know," she responses, sitting at the table with me. "It's hard to say since he gives you everything."

"True, but he also attends to surprise me so who knows."

"Indeed."

We take a sip of our drinks.

"Well it's your first gift exchange," she says with a teasing smile.

I simply smile with my eyes closed. "Yea, yea," I chuckled before opening my eyes to her. "I just hope it goes well."

"You two are in love so it will go well," she giggles.

"I know and I truly think he's the one Mommy," I blushed, smiling a little.

"Your daddy and I think so too," she smiles as well.

We share a giggle.

"Hey let's take this to go so we can get ready for tonight," I said, standing up.

*Seth's POV*

My hands are nervously holding Amethyst's present. "I hope she will like it."

"Oh she will love it!" Mr. Blackwood laughs a little. "You need to calm down and besides it's her first ever gift exchange."

"That I know, but I want it to be memble."

"You are going to make it memble," he smiles, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Besides Miriam is more nervous about it."

"Really? How so?"

"There's a tradition for the Blackwood member on the first gift exchange. No matter how long the couple has been together, he or she will sing their most favorite Christmas song to their partner once they know it's true love."

A blush appears on my face as the thought of Amethyst singing to me.

"I remembered my first gift exchange with Miriam's mommy," he chuckled. "I know the perfect song to sing to her and she joins in, knowing that our love is true."

"So I have to sing along as well?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, but always know that she treats you as her king," he smiles again.

I smiled back, knowing it's true.

"Come on," he says, "we need to get ready for tonight."

*Later that night*  
*No One's POV*

Seth and Mr. Blackwood sits in the front row, joining with the hundreds of people in a theater. The community is hosting the Christmas show with people of the community to sing and perform Christmas songs. Amethyst's family goes every year since her parents were friends with the people who first host the show.

It's a formal event so everyone's wearing their very best or how the Blackwoods will call it their Sunday clothes. Seth's wearing his Victorian clothing, knowing that his princess loves it, but he's a little confused because he couldn't see Amethyst or Mrs. Blackwood at all.

Soon the show begins. Everyone sings or perform amazingly, but what really got Seth's attention is Mrs. Blackwood begins to perform before everyone wearing a green and red Christmas Victorian dress with white gloves a green cover over her head, shoulders, and arms.

" _Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum_ ," she sings with a huge smile in her mic. " _A newborn King to see, pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum_," Seth sees his princess starts walking towards the stage next to her Mommy. _  
_" _Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum  
So to honour Him, pa rum pum pum pum  
When we come_," Amethyst is wearing a mermaid style strapless dress that is black and gray swirls on her torso and falls down in large stripes. Her ebony hair is in loose curls and some of them is pulled back. No glasses on just black and silver makeup cover her eyes.  
" _Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum_ ," they sing together with smiles, holding hands. " _A newborn King to see, pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum  
So to honour Him, pa rum pum pum pum  
When we come_," Seth couldn't stop smiling at the love of his life doing her second favorite passion with her mommy figure.  
" _Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum_ ," Amethyst sings solo to the audience, singing just like an angel. Seth's only angel. " _I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum_." _  
_" _I have no gifts to bring, pa rum pum pum pum_ ," Mrs. Blackwood repeats singing of what Amethyst sings. " _That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum  
Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum_."  
" _On my drum?_ " Amethyst sings.

"' _on my drum?_ '" Mrs. Blackwood sings. _  
_" _On my drum?_ " _  
_" _Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum_ ," they turn together again singing with a smile. " _The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum  
Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum  
Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum_."

" _Me and my drum_ ," Mrs. Blackwood sings.

" ' _me and my drum_ '" Amethyst sings.

" _Me and my drum_."

"' _me and my drum_ '." _  
_" _Me and my drum!_ " they ends the song singing together.

Seth and Mr. Blackwood joins in clapping when the whole audience cheers and claps for the mommy/daughter duet.

*After the show*

*Amethyst's POV*

"There's my princess!" Seth grins, meeting me backstage.

"Was it that good?" I asked with a smile.

"You are amazing Miriam," he smiles, wrapping his arms around my small waist.

"Thank you Colby," I smiled, pressing the side of my head and my hands on his chest.

He gently moves my face so I can see him. He motions up to smile of something above us. I look up to see a mistletoe hanging above he and I.

We both smile each other before meeting in a kiss with us saying, "I love you.'


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

*Amethyst's POV*  
Christmas Eve morning arrived. My morning routine goes by on schedule as I appear out of my room wearing a simple, long black dress with two inch straps and a corset to match. Black leggings underneath. I let my hair down all natural and there's no makeup. No shoes.

"Morning princess," Seth greets me with a smile.

"Morning my man," I smiled back. "You remembered," I said, noticing his attire of nice jeans and a dress shirt with no shoes.

Last night, I told him to wear something casual fancy since it's another Christmas tradition for the Blackwood Family to wear casual fancy on Christmas Eve. Also no shoes like we do everyday.

"I remembered everything last night," he huskily in my ear, gently pinning me against the wall.

I feel pleasure chills scatter around my body as I moan in his ear.

"No, no, no, no," Mommy smiles a teasing smile, moving her index finger, pulling Seth away by the shoulder. "No sending pleasures unless it's strictly lip-locking," she smirks, moving her finger in front of him.

"What?!" he's shocked, widen his eyes. "Mrs. Blackwood, I appreciate that you have your own rules that we must follow, but we are used to being physically together."

"Yes we know that," Daddy steps in smirking, "but we are under this roof and you two aren't married."

I groaned in annoyed as Seth growls lowly in frustration. Do we need to have this talk again?

"Anyways," Mommy smiles, gently pulling my arm, "the ladies need to start cooking the Christmas meal."

"If you gentlemen are hungry," I call back as Mommy continues to drag me, "we have plenty of snacks for you two enjoy!"

Every holiday meal in the Blackwood Household are always Victorian like with our twist.

I finished with today's Victorian coffee when Seth enters in.

"Hey Miriam," he greets me with a smile.

"Hey Colby," I smiled back. "Would you like some Victorian coffee?" I offered him some.

"Sure," he smiles, accepting it. He gently takes the edge of the Victorian coffee cup to his lips to take a couple of sips. "That's really good princess," he smiles, enjoying the drink.

"Thank you. You hungry love?" I asked him, smiling again. "We have parisian salad and crackers and cheese ready."

"I would like that," he smiles.

Mommy takes out the large tray of parisian salad with crackers and cheese. Seth takes a bowl from the cabinet and fill it with the salad.

Soon the dining room table is set up with the holiday Victorian table set, thanks to Seth and Daddy. The roast duck placed into the center of the table with the oysters. Bouillon always is at the side of where Seth and I are sitting as fried smelts joins in sauce tartare on the other side of the table where Mommy and Daddy are. Soon the Potatoes A La Maitre d'Hotel, sweetbread pates, peas, and rice croquettes fill in the extra spaces.

Seth looks stunned and amazed of the food, now understanding my taste in holiday meals. Amazing Christmas music by Bing Crosby plays in the background. Having Seth with us feels perfect like it's meant to be since the beginning.

"Alright," Daddy speaks up with a smile. "Who wants Roman Punch or soda?"

"Roman Punch Daddy!" I smiled big.

"Roman Punch please Mr. Blackwood," Seth smiles to him.

"Roman Punch all around darling," Mommy smiles.

"Always a popular choice here in the Bones Household," he chuckles.

Usual shot glasses gets filled with the yummy drink.

Many dishes are need to be wash and put away. It took a little convincing for Seth to join in, but the swaging motion got him to help out. Also the mention of nesselrode pudding with fruit, macaroons, and sugar cookies also help out.

"You guys have a lot of food," Seth mentions, taking a dish from me to dry.

"Yep, we love food and we all are going out tonight," I smiled, washing a few dishes in the soapy water.

"Where are we going?" he asked, putting away a few dishes.

"We're going out to see Christmas lights. There's a neighborhood that goes all out for the holidays with lights," I explained, rinsing off some dishes.

"Are we walking? Because I feel like I need to exercise after all of that," he chuckles.

"Don't worry we are also we might be lucky for some hot chocolate," I giggled a little.

"Anymore traditions that I must know?" he asked, sounding nervous.

That make me look at him curiously before blushing, realizing. "Other than the gift exchange?" I asked, sounding nervously.

"Yea."

"Daddy will read to us _The Night Before Christmas_ to us while having desserts before heading out to the lights."

"Can we meet Syerena again?" Seth asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"That will be wonderful," I smiled softly, placing my newly dried hand over his arms. "The hospital will allow us to visit her the day after Christmas."

"Everything will be okay Miriam," he whispers softly in my ear before placing a kiss on my cheek.

Daddy just finished reading _The Night Before Christmas_ while we have our dessert. Jackets and footwear helps us with the cold weather. Seth as usual escorts me out to the car like Daddy does for Mommy.

The car gets parked into a parking spot just outside of the neighborhood when the darkness of the night covers over us. It's packed like every year, but it doesn't matter to us as we walk down the sidewalk, enjoying the familiar sights and even new sights. A few times, Seth and I challenged Mommy and Daddy to come run with us so we can get some more exercise and help out with the large amounts of food in us.

Mommy and Daddy weren't doing so good which makes my concern grow more. I have not seen them like this before and they are head strong and everything. Also they never see themselves as getting older. What is going on here? Seth's noticing as well.

The four of us walk/run everywhere in the neighborhood, all the way to one side and back to the car. A few times, some fans recognized Seth and I so we stop to give them pictures, autographs, and even exchange in conversations.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

*Amethyst's POV*

Before anyone can know it, it's time for the gift exchange. My very first one and I'm really nervous. The Winter Wonderland themed present is being held by my slightly sweaty hands. The fireplace is lit up as I light a few candles on the mantle with a lighter.

The family's Christmas tree is green with red and silver tinsel wrap around it. Silver and gold ornaments scatter around the multi colored lights and the white star on top. Presents for tomorrow lays on the green and red rug underneath. It's in the background as the stocking hang above the fireplace.

"Miriam?" Seth speaks from behind me.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves as well.

"Colby," I smiled shyly to him, "would you like to join me?"

"Yea," he smiles shyly back, sounding nervous as well.

We hold hands and sit down in front of the open fire. I give him his present nervously and he happily accepts it. When the wrapping paper is removed, a square shaped midnight blue box meets him. My lower lip between my teeth out of nervousness. Oh I just hope he likes it. Seth opens the box and staring back at him is a sterling silver bracelet with his real name and his ring name in air quotes in perfect cursive.

"Miriam…" he speaks softly, almost speechless.

"Look on the other side."

He pulls it and sees the lettering with a teary smile. 'The Man. The Champion. The Best.'

"Whatever happens," I smiled, feeling relaxed, "you will always be the Man, the Champion, and above all the Best to me."

Teary eyes stare back at me with the biggest smile on his face. I smile back, knowing that he loves the gift. He cups my face to pull me into a very compassionate kiss. I kiss him back with all of my love for him while holding his face.

"Miriam," he speaks against my lips, pressing his forehead on mine. "Miriam, you have been been the most incredible girl I have ever met. I am very grateful to ever meet you. You're so beautiful inside and out, amazing, you accepted me for me, and everything that I cannot describe into words." I am feeling so touched by his words. He pulls out a small, velvet navy blue box. At this point I am in shock and I am feeling tears of happiness forming. "I love you with all of my heart and soul and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I smiled to him, knowing what is happening. "Miriam Davina Blackwood, will you marry me?" Seth opens the box and it reveals my dream ring!

Sterling silver with small designs around an amethyst gemstone.

"Yes," I answered, giving him a very teary smile.

He grins while sliding the ring on my finger.

"It's beautiful," I smiled whispering about the ring.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispers back smiling.

I place on the bracelet on his left hand. As soon as I did that, Seth holds my left hand with his right hand lovely. This is it, the moment when I sing to him, knowing it's true love.

" _Fahoo fores, dahoo dores_ ," I sing to him, sounding so lovely like, possibly romantic like.

" _Welcome Christmas_ ," he joins in with a smile, knowing it as well, " _come this way_."

" _Fahoo fores, dahoo dores, Welcome Christmas, Christmas day. Welcome, welcome fahoo ramus. Welcome, welcome dahoo damus, Christmas day is in our grasp. So long as we have hands to clasp, Fahoo fores, dahoo dores. Welcome Christmas, bring your cheer. Fahoo fores, dahoo dores, Welcome all who's far and near_."

"I always did have a feeling that you like _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ ," he chuckles with a smirk.

"The original one was my first ever Christmas show before watching the live action one," I smirked back. "Martha May and the Grinch are a cute couple."

"That they are my beautiful Gothic Victorian Princess," he smirks more, pulling me into a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

*Amethyst's POV*

Before I can wake up on my own, my cell phone rings. The sounds annoyingly pulls me out of my dreamland. Darkness surrounds, telling me it's still nighttime.

"Hello?" I answered, sounding groggy.

"I am so sorry to wake you up, but is this Miss Miriam Blackwood?" a familiar male voice replies.

"Yes it is, may I ask who this is?" I asked, tiredly.

"My name is Dr. Randall. I'm Syrena's doctor."

That really catch my attention, fully awake. "Is she alright?" I asked worried, sitting up.

"I'm so sorry to say this, but…." he pauses before taking a deep breath, "Syrena has past away."

My heart sunk. She's gone? No…..we promised her that she will travel with us.

"Thank you," I finally speak softly, cracking a little. "I'll be taking care of the funeral."

"I understand. I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," I hanged up.

Within the blurry darkness of 2:39 in the Christmas morning, I cry of sadness softly. My goddaughter, my future flower girl is gone. The last physical memory of my childhood friend from the orphanage.

"I am so sorry Layla," I whisper in my soft crying. "I wasn't able to heal her."

I really need some cheering up.

*Seth's POV*

When I existed the guest bedroom's restroom, my ear picks up something that I never would have thought I can hear. A girl's soft crying. Something inside tells me that I know that crying from anywhere.

I put on some shorts and a shirt before following the crying. It leads me down the stairs and some singing in sadness.

" _Friends forever…..bond together…..friends forever….yeah! we'll always be there_."  
"Miriam?" I asked to myself, heading towards the kitchen.

She's in the kitchen standing at the island bar. Tears begin to fall her beautiful face and she has cookies and milk.

"Miriam," I speak softly, wrapping my arms around her small waist. "What's wrong?"

"Syrena…" she couldn't finish speaking.

My eyes widen. I knew exactly what she didn't have the heart to say. Amethyst turns around to cry in my chest.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, running my fingers in her long, beautiful hair.

"The promise was broken."

"What promise?" I asked, not knowing if it's the promise that we gave to the little girl.

"Syrena's mother, Layla, was my best friend from the orphanage," Amethyst admits, looking up through her crying eyes. "Well the only true friend I ever had before you and the guys."

"What happened to her?"

"She was murdered." Her words shocked me. "By Syrena's biological father shortly after Syrena's birth." Amethyst grew silent as memories flooded in her mind as I pull her into my chest again.

Layla must be really important to her since I remembered her telling us how the orphanage badly impacted her.

I hold her tightly, calming her down. "They are both free," my words surprised her as well as me, but I know what I am saying. Amethyst looks up to me with her eyes big and wide, still filled with sadness and tears running her cheeks. "Layla and Syrena suffered a lot during their short lives and now they're both together happy and well." One of my arms remove itself from her back so I can wipe away the fallen tears.

Amethyst lean up to press her small, yet small lips against mine. I kiss her back and her arms wrap around my neck.

"I love you so much Colby-bear," she says, between the kisses, "please don't leave me!"

"I will never leave you my queen to be," I say through the kisses, "I love you so much more," my grip tightens more.

*Two Days Later*

*No One's POV*

Mr. and Mrs. Blackwood are really sad that about their granddaughter's passing when they heard the news. Everyone manages to keep the morning joyful for Christmas, but when the afternoon came, the man holds his princess close to him as her presents arranged the private funeral.

"You okay Miriam?" he asks her when they arrived back home.

"Yea I'm fine," she replies with a sigh, sitting on his bed. "I just still can't believe she's gone. I wanted her as the flower girl."

"I know princess," Seth pulls Amethyst into a kiss, comforting her. "We can do something in remembrance of them," he suggested.

"How so?" she asked curiously, looking up to him.

"We can have two children, a boy and a girl. Syrena will be their big sister while we named our daughter Layla."

I am surprised of thoughtful he is for me. Usually before he doesn't seem to be like this, but now since we are together, he's amazing. The corners of my lips curl up into a smile and I place my head on his shoulder, hugging him back.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

*Amethyst's POV*

Both Layla and Syerena wouldn't want us to be at all sad and depress, so we continue on the holidays with happiness and joy. Seth joins in with housecleaning top to bottom so the Blackwood Household will be clean for the New Year.

"Hey love," I called to Seth from one side of the hallway, "can you help me over here please?"

"Sure love," he calls back, walking over to me.

We switch places with cleaning the windows.

"Do you have your stuff ready for New Years Eve?" I asked him, start cleaning a few pictures.

"Uhh," he says, not knowing what to say.

I let out a giggle. "You forgot what to do?"

"Yes," he bows his head in defeat.

I let out another fit of giggles before reminding him, "we must wear nice or new clothing into the new year with money in our pockets."

"I knew that!" he smirks.

My smirk appears on my face, shaking my head. "Do you want me to remind you the night before my future husband?"

"Maybe my future wife," he smirks, pulling me into a hug and then dips me into a kiss. "I love you," he says against my lips.

"I love you too," I speak through the kisses. "Wanna have a movie in date tonight after dinner pretty please?"  
"Of course my princess," he smiles down to me before pulling me back up still smiling. "Your room or mine?"

"How about your room with my choice of movie?"

"Princess-" he begins, but freaks out with my whimper sound. "Alright, but make sure it's good for the both of us," he says firmly.

"You know I will," I giggled, walking away swagging my hips.

"Why do I need to deal with your 'spoiled brat' attitude?" he asked, using air quotes.

"Because I deal with your cocky attitude!" I called back with a huge grin before laughing down the hallway.

His laughter echoes through the hallway.

*Later*

Finally at least a good amount of the household is clean for the New Year. I look through my movie collection and pick out my favorite Disney movie. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. A smile appears on my face when I see that and to my engagement ring on my finger. Seth truly is my prince and he did came just like her prince did.

I change into a cleaner outfit for the occasion. Black and gray tanktop with an A line black skirt that went down to mid thigh. I don't normally wear this kind of skirt, but I figure it's a nice yet casual occasion. No sheer or corset this time. Usual no makeup behind my glasses as my hair is down and natural.

"Colby-bear?" I asked, knocking on his door.

"Come in," he calls back.

His candle is lite, making a dim light glowing in his dark room. When I enter in, I can feel Seth's eye grow dark with lust.

"Does the man like what he sees?" I smirk, leaning against the closed door, posing a little.

"What do you think?" he chuckles, placing his hands against my hips.

I hitched a breath at his breath against my neck.

"Oh Colby-bear," I moan, feeling his kisses and his hand moving ever so gently up my inner thigh.

"I know that you want a movie night in, but seeing you in this skirt tells me that you want something more," Seth licks his lips and my pale flesh.

"Please my man," I moan more, wrapping my arms around his neck, running my fingers in his long dark hair.

"Please what my queen?"

"Please can we cuddle during the movie and when the movie is done, can we please have our alone time?"

"I don't know," he teased.

I let out my whimper, almost playfully glaring at him.

"Now now princess," he says smirking, pulling me closer. "If you be a good little princess then we will have some alone time."

"I'm still surprised that you can keep up with my 'spoiled rotten' attire this long," I giggled a little.

"Oh Miriam," he smirks, then takes my left hand to show me the ring. "This shows my love for you. You do have expensive taste, but without having me to break the bank."

"Yea that's true," I smirked, showing him the bracelet I gave him.

"Also I am going to provide you everything your beautiful amethyst heart desires to food, clothing, materials, and even giving you the house that we can say it's our castle filled with mirrors."

"You're truly are the prince to my Snow White," I smiled.

"And you're also the Elphaba to my Fiyero," he smiles back.

My smile grew more as I pull him into a steamy kiss. He picks me up bridal style to the bed so we can watch my all time favorite Disney movie and princess.

*The next morning*

I am the first one to wake up. All ready for the day as I begin making breakfast. While cooking my mind couldn't help but wonder about my parents. I mean they always are headstrong and couldn't let anything to get to them. Now it's like they're slowing down. Even in their seventies, they act like they're my age.

Something inside is telling that there's something wrong. Really wrong with them. And it's not them getting old either. Healthy breakfast burritos are always good here. Coffee is being brewed as the orange juice and milk will be ready once everything is done.

"Morning princess," Daddy greets me with a smile.

"Morning Daddy," I smiled. "Can you set up the table please?"

"Of course."

Once the table is set up, I turn to Daddy and asked, "Daddy, are you and Mommy alright?"

His body stiffens a little out of hesitation. "Your mommy and I are doing alright!" he says rather too quickly with a smile.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure!"

Not wanting to go into something else, I let it go and continue on with breakfast.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

*Amethyst's POV*

New Year's Eve. Everyone sleeps in until noon like it does every year. But this year is a little different. I did sleep in, but not as long as usual because of one very special reason. My man Seth Freakin' Rollins.

The warm lips of his press themselves against mine, waking me up to the familiar sparks and emotion. "Morning my princess," he smiles against my lips, towering over me. "It's time to wake up."

"Is it really or you're in need of me?" I smirked, opening my eyes to him.

"I need you my beautiful princess. More than anything Miriam."

My eyes look over to see the time on the wall clock and it reads seven thirty in morning. "We still have time," I wrap my arms around his neck with my Amethyst smirk. "You want to have a shower together?"

"Oh Miriam," he smirks back, "you know how much I love our showers."

I giggled as he picks me up bridal style to my shower.

Once our shower is finally done, Seth and I get ready in our very nice Victorian clothing. He's wearing a new suit that Daddy made for him from Christmas.

His arms wrap themselves around my corset covered waist. Giggles appear out of my smiling mouth as he kisses my makeup free face. I want never more to run my fingers in his two toned long hair out of his neatly bun which always leads to us expressing our love like countless times before.

It took us a little while to get dress, but we have our neatly cleaned victorian clothing finally on.

"You want some food love?" I asked as I put on my pendant on.

"Yea, but I want your hair down," he playfully whines when I was about to pull my hair in its usual neat bun.

"Really Colby-bear?" I giggled. "Fine my future husband, would you like to brush my hair please?" I asked with a smile, swagging a little.

"Of course my future wife," he smiles back, picking up my beautifully designed silver brush.

I let another small giggle before sitting on the bed. He joins me on the bed and begins brushing my hair behind me. While brushing, Seth uses his fingers to comb the raven locks as well.

"Does Joe and Jon know about our engagement?" he asked.

"Yes they do, they're happy for us," I answered with a smile. "Do you want them to be your groomsmen?"

"Yea I do," he sighs, "but they're still not good with me."

"Do you want me to talk to them?" I asked, turning to him.

"You don't have to Miriam," he says.

"I don't mind because they're the greatest brothers that I ever had besides I still not sure of who I want as my bridesmaids."

"Are you and the girls still on good terms?"

"Yea, but I don't know if I'm as close as I should be with the others," I sighed sadly.

"Hey now," Seth says softly, moving my face up by my chin. "You still friends with Renee and Galina?" Dean's girlfriend and Roman's wife.

"I think I am, but I haven't talk to them in a while."

"Maybe how about you and them get together to see if your friendship is still there, maybe also have them as your bridesmaids," he suggests with a smile.

"You think so?"

"Do you remember those times during the Shield days when you and the girls are having fun?"

"Those were amazing times," I smiled, thinking those times. "But," I frown, "what if they don't wanna hang with me anymore?"

"Why say that?"

"Because of our crazy schedules and I hardly get to see them."

"Hmm," he hums, thinking of something with a small smile.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Oh nothing. You said about food?" he smiles more, changing the subject.

"Yea," I giggled. "I love you."

"I love you more," he pulls me into a kiss as our appetizer before going downstairs for cooking up something for the rest of the day.

When about one thirty in the afternoon comes along, I noticed that Mommy and Daddy aren't awaken yet.

"Hey Colby-bear," I said to him once a game of the video game ends. "I'm going to check on my parents. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be alright Miriam," he answers to me before focusing on the game.

I kiss his cheek as I stood up.

With each step I take up the stairs, something inside of me is creating something. I'm not sure what it is because it feels like a bad feeling but it's small.

"What's going on?" I asked confused, holding my stomach with one of my hands.

My body doesn't feel ill or anything. So I don't think I'm pregnant just yet, but at same time this feeling has been coming on since Seth and I came home. This feeling only comes from my parents and only my parents. My future husband is noticing it as well.

Soon I got to the main master bedroom and knock on the door. "Mommy? Daddy?" I asked after the knocks. Inside I didn't hear any noises what so ever. I can't even hear any breathing. Well I heard something weird inside. "Mommy? Daddy? Are you two alright?" I asked, knocking on the door again. Still nothing. "Alright Mommy, Daddy, I'm going in."

I know I shouldn't, but I feel like I need to. My hand turns the doorknob and the door opens inside. The main master bedroom hasn't change in the years that I have been adopted into the family. On the bed lays my sleeping parents, but something was different. Both Mommy and Daddy have the breathing machines. It startles me because I never seen that before. Usually they would tell me what's going on and I'm always in their room. So I have never seen the machines before with them.

"Mommy?" I speak softly, shaking her a little. "It's one thirty in the afternoon."

"Miriam," she says groggily a little. "What did you say?"

"It's one thirty in the afternoon Mommy," I repeated my words. "You and Daddy overslept than the usual time."

"Oh well," she says, waking up and realizing she has the breathing machine on her face in a panic.

"Are you sure that you two are alright?" I asked, sounding serious.

"It's nothing to worry about," she smiles to me, sitting up. "You go back down with your future husband and we'll be down soon."

"Okay Mommy," I said without returning the smile, heading out.

They're lying to me about something and I don't like it. Mommy and Daddy both know that I hate liers since the beginning. Now they are lying.

When I return to the living room, Seth was on his phone typing something.

"Hey love," I smiled, sitting next to him. "Wha'cha doing?"

"Oh hey love!" he smiles back, putting his phone away. "I'm doing nothing. How are your parents?"

"I'm not entirely sure because something is up with them," I said to him seriously.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Mommy and Daddy are using breathing machines. They never use breathing machines."

"Breathing machines?" Seth was surprised.

"Yea."

Seth knows that Mommy and Daddy are athletic, headstrong, and everything. So he's just as shocked as I am. What are we going to do?

Later that night, the final minutes are coming. The New Year's Countdown is on the television. Money are in our neatly clean Victorian clothing. Mommy and Daddy has their hand bells. This is the first New Year's that I'm going to have a New Year's kiss and the tables are turn on the bells.

Seth couldn't keep his hands off of me when it comes closer to midnight. In fact, at the five count. He looks deep within my eyes with a loving smile while we are dancing. I smiled back just as loving. Our lips meet just before the ball drops completely for the New Year. Everything feels like a blur. Mommy's and Daddy's bells ringing are faint behind the fireworks that I'm hearing and seeing. Sparks are flying everywhere.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

*Amethyst's POV*

The Wednesday before Valentine's Day was a crazy one. Meetings and a meet and greet took Seth's and mine's time that we barely made it to our flight with the others.

"Oh my goth, that was a very long day," I sighed, flopping on our shared bed face down.

Seth chuckles which I raise up my head to glare at him.

"You're just so cute," he smiles, dropping down to his knees to face me at my level.

"Don't call me that," I playfully growl at him.

"Feisty as well," he chuckles more, putting his crossed arms on the edge of the bed.

"You're too much Colby-bear," I still glare at him with a smirk.

"And you love me," he leans in to kiss me.

We have made some plans for our wedding. Seth and I decided having it in December since Christmas means a lot to us. There's a Victorian mansion that is perfect for what I have envisioned, which he wants to make that I will get the wedding of my dreams.

"Are you still too tired to do something?" a smirk curls on his face.

"You know that I refuse to disappoint the Man," I smirked back.

"Oh princess," he chuckles, channeling his character. "Let the Man take care of you," Seth smirks more, pinning my tired body under him on the bed.

I let out giggles as i wrap my arms around his neck.

*The Next Morning*

Seth wants to get our workout early so we can hang out together. Well after Crossfit, we mostly hang out at the hotel since the recent events have really made us tired.

Well he's making it up for me tonight. Meaning date night! My shower is done and I begin to get ready for tonight. Seth gets ready as well. A black dress with off the shoulders long sleeves clothed my body down to my knees. Black and purple tights cover my short, curvy legs.

I just placed on makeup when I place my earrings. My long hair will be down this time since it's been a while. The Amethyst hangs around my neck.

Seth comes up behind me and kisses my shoulder.

"Even casual goth you're still beautiful," he says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"'Black is a happy color'," I quoted with a giggle. "Where are we going?"

"Oh just a little something casual fancy," he chuckles

"Is it me or are we high maintenance?" I smirked.

"Wow you're acting like it's a bad thing," Seth smirks his famous Seth Rollins smirk as he twirls me around to face him.

"I never said it was a bad thing!" I giggled my famous Amethyst Bones giggle.

He laughs his character's laugh before dipping me down into a kiss. We smiled into the kiss while deepening it.

Once our beautiful fancy date at an amazing restaurant was over, Seth points out there's a beach nearby. It brings a smile to my face because the beach in the sunset/evening hours reminds me of my childhood. Mommy and Daddy always take me here when I was younger.

"Are you having fun my princess?" he asked with a smile, walking with me and an arm around my waist.

"Very much so my man," I smiled back with my arm around his waist. "You always know how to bring out the good parts of my childhood."

"I always know how to put a smile on your face."

"You're the first one outside of my family and the guys," I smiled to him.

"I'm so glad," he smiles back, placing me up on a small wall where I am closer to his height.

Our lips meet as the sunset into the night.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

*Amethyst's POV*

Seth and mine's first Valentine's Day is this Saturday. Of course he wants to do something for me and also us. Which I told him he doesn't have to. Some of our house shows and events are in one location so we will spend our time there.

In fact the morning after Smackdown, Seth awakes me with his kisses so we can start the day. Actually I wanted to sleep in a little more due to last night was a long night both inside and outside of the ring. So my tired, sore body gets help by my husband to be in getting ready.

A black and purple short corset dress that went down just above my black tight covered knees. Straps to cover my shoulders as the knee length low heel boots that Mommy gave me from Christmas fits amazingly on my feet and shins. Simple makeup of foundation and concealer with mascara is my makeup for the day. Earrings and a necklace with a Victorian pendant are on their rightful places.

Once I finished brushing my hair to it's naturally form, my king to be wraps his arms around my small waist and pulling me close to him. "You're so beautiful," Seth says huskily, smirking against my shoulder and neck.

"I always look my best for you," I moan a little at his touch.

"Even when you're not trying you still are beautiful," he gives me kisses on my cheek.

The kisses causing me to giggle.

*Valentine's Day*

Seth knows I'm not much into Valentine's Day because I am a hardcore Halloween girl, but he really wants to make our first Valentine's Day memorable. So knowing him it should be good.

Ticklish kisses are placed on my neck, making me giggle and waking up from my sleep.

"Happy Valentine's Day Miriam," Seth smiles down ot me.

"Happy Valentine's Day Colby-bear," I smiled. He shows me a small bouquet of black and white roses. "Awwww love!" I smiled big, sitting up to accept them. "It's so pretty!"

"Not as pretty as you," he kisses me deeply.

My fingers run themselves in his hair, making the kiss deeper. All I want is to be in bed with the man I love.

As if he read my mind, he pulls away with a smirk. "No matter how much I wanna spend the whole day in bed, you have a big day today."

"Oh come on!" I playfully glared at him.

"Now, now princess," he says firmly, "you're acting like a brat. Then man has planned everything today just for you."

I fake pouted with my whimper. This make him smirk.

"Whatever you say," I rolled my eyes and getting up to start my morning routine.

My outfit for the day is what Seth laid out for me on the bed. A white pinup girl like dress with black tree branch and crow designs, black tights, and gothic victorian boots. Yes I do wear white only if there's a lot of black to go with it which he knows very well to do so.

Long ebony hair is styled into a victorian hairstyle since I like having my hair up. Simple making of foundation, concealer, eyeliner, and mascara paints my face.

Seth's wearing his normal black skinny jeans and a T-shirt. I always did like it when he has his long hair into a bun and his glasses. It's like we're matching! He playfully glares at me when I am placing on makeup.

"What?" I teasingly smiled to him. "This is the most makeup I wear as Miriam."

"Wasn't makeup illegal in the Victorian area?"

"Yea it was illegal, but women can wear a little makeup or the natural look," I explained. Then I smirked, "Compared to what I wear as Amethyst, this is simple."

"You're just lucky that I love you so much," he looks deep within my eyes. "And you're adorable with your glasses," he smirks.

"Not as adorable as you are in your glasses," I giggled.

He immediately kisses me and wraps his arms around my small waist, pulling me close to him. I always let his facial hair tickle my pale face whenever we are sharing a kiss.

"Shall we my princess?" Seth smiles, offering his arm to escort me.

"We shall my man," I smiled, accepting his offer.

*A little later*

"You have an appointment to go to," my man smiles, buying the check of our lunch.

"What kind of appointment?" I asked curiously.

"You will see," he smiles rather excitedly.

"Alright I trust you," I smiled.

"Dangerous move princess," he jokes.

My eyes rolled.

Seth takes me to another location of this city. Soon one we got there, I quickly noticed that it's a bridal salon!

"You're taking me out wedding dress shopping?" I asked with a huge smile.

"Well," he smirks, parking the rental in a parking spot, "I'm going to pay your dress since the groom isn't allowed to see his bride in a wedding dress before the wedding."

"Oh so you're going with the traditional approach?"

"You and your parents will kill me if we don't do the traditional way and Christian ceremony."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with doing a religious ceremony?" I asked concerned.

"Miriam," he places a hand over mine, "when I said that I want to give you the wedding of your dreams, I meant it." Seth then smiles, "your religion means a lot to you and I always knew you wanted a Christian ceremony. You happiness means the world to me."

I smiled, "I love you."

"I love too my princess." We kissed. "Come on," he says, opening his door. "Your appointment is at two."

I smiled in glee as he walks around the car to open my door.

My consultant is named Katie and I believe she recognizes me by the way she smiles big, greeting me.

"So tell me about the fiancee and the wedding you are having," she smiles, taking me to the room.

"My fiancee is Colby Lopez and yes he's Seth Rollins," I smiled, walking next to her.

Her whole face lights up when she hears that. "I totally support your guys' relationship."

"Thank you. He wants to give me the wedding of my dreams so I was thinking a gothic victorian with a Christian ceremony."

"Is there a budget we need to be respected of?" she asked when we enter in.

"Well Seth says there's no budget, but I don't want to spend a crazy amount of money."

"Alright," she smiles, "I'm going to start shopping and have you get ready."

"Okay sounds good," I smiled back.

As she goes out shopping I take off my outter wear to place on the black robe over my undergarments of a strapless bra and underwear.

"Okay I have a few options to try out," Katie says, entering in. "Which one stand out to you?" she asked, showing me three options.

"This one," I pointed to the long sleeved white dress.

She helps me in a mermaid style dress with sheer three quarter sleeves that went a V neck. It's a little big on me, but it can fit me.

"Hmm," I speak, "I like it."

"How about we go out and check one some black sashes to try out for the dress?" she suggests at the door.

"Alright," I agreed, thinking more lightning will help me decide on a dress.

While walking towards a station, I hear a very familiar male voice say, "that's beautiful Miriam."

Immediately my eyes widen and I gasped loudly out of shock. Mommy and Daddy are sitting on a couch where Katie's station is.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I smiled, running over to them. "What are you doing here?" I asked still smiling, hugging Mommy.

"Did you expect for us to miss our little princesses bridal appointment?" Mommy jokes smiling to me.

"I didn't expect you would travel this far," I admitted.

"Love does not have a distance princess," Daddy pulls me into a hug as well.

"What do you think about this one?" I asked, getting down to business, standing on the stand.

"Turn around Miriam please," Mommy says with a smile.

"Miriam," Katie says as I turn around.

"Yes?" I asked, looking at her.

"Do you recognize these people?" she asked, pointing to a location.

I look and immediately, just like with my parents, I got so shocked to see who it is. Reenee and Galinda are approaching towards me with huge smiles.

"Did you miss us?" Galinda asked still smiling, giving me a hug.

"Yes!" I smiled back, giving Renee a hug as well.

"We heard that you are going wedding dress shopping so we got onto the earliest flight to get here," Renee explains with a smile.

"That's really good because I wouldn't do this without my matern," I look at Galinda, "and maid," at Renee, "of honors," I look at them both still smiling.

They look surprised and yet so happy to hear that.

"Now let's get down to business ladies," Daddy laughs.

"I don't think it's right for you Miriam," Galinda says, sitting down next to Renee on the couch.

"It's beautiful, but not for you," Renee puts in her opinion.

"Needs more black," Mommy comments when Katie places a black sash around my small waist.

"On to the next?" Katie asked.

"Yea," I agreed.

The next dress is a strapless white dress with black designs all over the top part.

"Okay turn around," my consultant says.

I turn around to see into the mirror. "Hmmm," I hummed. "I don't think there's not enough black for my taste."

"What kind of black designs to you like?"

"I like how black is like here and there, but the white dress even more beautiful."

"Hmmm I think there's a dress I have in mind, but let's show this one to them for their opinion."

"Okay."

Just as expected, it's gorgeous just like the first one, but it's not right for me.

The third dress has got me this weird feeling inside. Like…..I don't know to describe it. When I turn around in the dress, I know what it is. The feeling of being beautiful. A simple white mermaid corset dress strapless with black floral designs on the back down to the small train. Black ribbon tightens the corset along the similar floral designs on my hips and lower back where on the front it crosses on my stomach and around my waist. Small black beads are loosely on my upper arms in a similar form of off the shoulders into a sweetheart above the already sweetheart neckline.

"I really love this one," I smiled big, feeling the tears coming.

"You wanna show them?" Katie asked smiling big as well.

"Yes."

As soon as I got out there, they immediately loves it.

"That's so beautiful on you Miriam!" Mommy gleams.

Seeing them like this makes the happy tears fall from my face.

"So Miriam, did you found the gown?" Katie asked still smiling.

"I found the gown," I smiled more.

Everyone cheers.

*Seth's POV*

While Amethyst is doing her wedding dress appointment with a few surprises that I had in store for her, Roman and Dean came with me for my appointment for my tuxedo and their tuxedos. Even though the tuxes don't need as much time as the dresses, I wanna get some ideas while also talk to them.

Once I got some ideas of clothing on my body, I turn to them, "Look guys. I want to talk about something."

Dean glares at me deadly from his seat while Roman just stares at me, keeping his guard up.

"I know that I messed up with the storyline," I sighed. "But if you would like to keep that to aside just for the sake of Miriam." Roman crosses his arms, still listening. "She really wants Galinda and Renee to be her matron and maid of honors while having Jollee as the ring girl," her take on a Ring Bearer, "so it's only appropriate if I have you both as my Best Men."

"I still don't trust you Lopez," Dean practically spits in my face.

"I'll be your Best Man," Roman speaks up, shocking Dean and I gratefully.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"Miriam means the world to us in one way or another since we took her in," Roman explains to him, "it's the least we can do."

"But, uhh," Dean surprisingly doesn't know what to say. "Fine," he sighs, making me smile. "But I'm only doing this for Miriam only."

"Thanks guys."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

*Amethyst's POV*

The next months has been rather amazing. Wedding planning is going great! WWE still takes up our time, but Seth and I always have time together. He's the Heavyweight Champion and I'm in the run for the Divas' Title. Nothing can stop us, the Power Couple of WWE as the fans will call us, until four days after my twenty fourth birthday.

November 4, 2015. Seth Rollins in a match against Kane in Dublin, Ireland. My own eyes witness this at ringside. The Man. The man that I am going to marry next month gotten injured during a sunset flip powerbomb. He calls for me in my ring name when he cries out in serious pain to his knee.

I slide into the ring, trying to figure what was broken or not, but I'm freaking out like a crazy woman. Seth is holding onto his knee and onto me for support.

"Make it stop!" he grunted in pain.

"Can we have some help please?!" I called out for the medical team, who came out to put him on a stretcher.

His hand never let go off my hand as he continues to look at me. It kills me inside to him in pain. Seth only wants me to get rid of the pain, but I don't know how seriously bad it is.

"Miriam!" he calls out when they get into an ambulance, causing us to separate.

"Colby!" I called out with tears running down on my face. "Can I go with him?" I asked one of the medical team members.

"Sorry Ms. Blackwood. You need to get to the hospital."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the hospital," I called to Seth before they close the doors.

"Come on," Roman appears out of nowhere from behind. "I'll take you to the hospital."

"Thank you Joe," I thanked, quickly following him to his rental car.

The next few hours was a blurr to me. Roman and I got to the hospital where Seth is mainly asking for me and where I am.

"Miriam princess," he's relieved to see me when I enter in his room.

"Colby-bear, are you okay?" I asked worried, accepting his hug.

"The meds are finally kicking in and now you are here," Seth says softly, hugging me tighter.

"Colby," Roman speaks up, making him look at him.

I move out of the way so they can talk.

"Whether we are brothers again or not in the storyline, I still see you as one personally knowing that you love my little sister with all of your love," he smiles.

Seth smiles big, knowing that he has at least one of his brothers back in his personal life.

Soon we got the news, it's what we expected. Seth will need to get surgery, meaning we need to get back home for the surgery and he can start on physical therapy. Roman is staying on the tour and I'll be with my husband to be since WWE allowed me to help him recover.

Seth's discharged from the hospital and I'm taking him to the hotel. He over to the rental car with crutches. I walk side by side with him so I can help him. No words spoken, but I can feel that he's in deep thought. It kills me to see him like this. He leans forward to place his face into his hands on the verge of crying when he's in the passenger seat while I'm in the driver seat. Slowly my hand places itself on his shoulder, hoping it'll help him.

"I'm so sorry Miriam," he finally speak in a soft tone.

"Colby-bear it's okay," I assured him softly.

"No it's not!" he cries out, looking at him with tears coming down on his cheeks. "We're getting married next month and I fucked up my knee!"

I pull him into a kiss which calms him down as he kisses me back.

"Listen to my," I speak softly, looking deep within Seth's eyes. "We don't need a wedding to show everyone that we are in love. The vows that we're going to have contains the words, 'in sickness and in health'." I then smiled to him. "I'm going to take time off this month and the next two months to make sure you're on the right path of recovery. The fans love us more then Stephanie and Paul. We're the Ultimate Power Couple of WWE. The title will come back to us and I'm ready to get the Woman's title, but I'm willing to get your title back as well."

Seth stares back at me processing the information to heart. "I love you," he says, giving me kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," I kissed him back. "Do you still want to have the wedding?"

"Do you?"

"We won't be able to dance our first dance," I noted.

"We can have a first song," he suggests with a smile.

"Like singing a song?"

He nods. "Besides we have guests either dancing or singing karaoke anyways." Our foreheads meet. "Please Miriam, it's the wedding of your dreams and I want to give it to you."

"Okay Colby-bear," I smiled.

We kiss and stay like this for a good while.

"Let's make a comeback together," he whispers softly when we pulled away.

"What about children love?" I asked.

"If it happens it happens," my husband to be smiles.

"Okay I've got some ideas for our comeback," I smiled back.

"You really are something Amethyst."

"Oh Sethy!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

*Amethyst's POV*

After getting a few hours of sleep, I get everything ready for our flight home. Sethis still sleeping at my request, but getting out of his tight yet lovely embrace wasn't my request.

When everything's ready, Seth and I need to get ready.

"Colby," I shake him a little. "Colby love. It's time to wake up."

He stirs around a little, but continues to sleep. A giggle escapes my lips with my eyes rolled. I place my lips against his lips as I run my fingers in his messy hair. Just when I am about to pull away, Seth pulls me back with his arms around me and deepening the kiss.

"Miriam," he moans within the kiss. "Stay with me in the bed."

"I would love to, but we need to get back home for your surgery."

Seth's eyes open in annoyance.

"I can stay with you in Devonport," I smiled, knowing he will love that.

"Really?" he smiles big.

"Yes. Please my husband, I've scheduled your surgery the morning after we arrive home."

"Okay my wife. I love you."

"I love you too."

Our possibly new morning routine was rather interesting. Seth thought it was sexy that I am taking care of him especially in the shower. Soon we are dressed and ready for our flight back home to the hospital.

The flight was long, but we managed to get there. Before we know it, it's time for Seth to get prepared for surgery. Everything's happening so fast, but it must be done.

"You nervous?" I asked him worried, while holding his hand.

"Scared," he admits softly. His grip tightens. "What if I don't wake up?"

"Colby," I smiled softly. "You'll get out of surgery just fine. Sure it's the ACL, MCL, and medial meniscus in the knee, but you're Seth Freakin' Rollins. Can the Authority really go on without you? Also you're the Man, my man." he smiles softly. "If they can't see that, then they aren't worth it."

"I rather be with you then the Authority anyday."

"I'm by your side because I love you so much and I don't care about your past and your exs. Our love is strong, we can conquer the world together."

"I love you so much more."

It's time for the his surgery. Our hands hold onto each other until we couldn't anymore.

Those hours are the longest hours of my life. Everyone was either texting or calling me about how are things. Friends and family on both sides. Even Dean asked about Seth's wellbeing.

As the ideal time comes and no one gives me any update. I'm starting to get worried and scared. My knowledge with surgeries are limited to watching them on the television. So I never experienced it in person, making it scary especially with the man I love.

Finally the doctor emerges and walks over to me. "The surgery went well," he announces. "It went over then expected, but it was successful."

"Is he alright?" I asked, concerned.

"He's still under sedation, but he should wake up soon. Just letting you know, he will be loopy."

"Will it worn off?"

"Yes, it will within the first day he has awaken."

"Okay thank you. May I please see him?"

"Yes you will."

When I return to his room, he's still under sedation, but it won't last long. My phone was keeping me entertained with some shows when I see at the corners of my glasses that Seth's starting to wake up. He definitely look loopy.

"Miriam?" he asked loopy.

"Hello my love," I smiled, placing the phone. "How are you feeling?"

He didn't really give me much of an answer. Just going into his little world. Before too long, Seth has return to his own self.

"Are you okay Colby?" I asked, offering him some of the hospital food.

"I feel fine, but do I really need to eat this?" he asked annoyed with the food.

"Unfortunately it's what the doctor recommended. Once you behave so you can get out early, I will cook your favorites at home," I smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Seth stayed at the hospital for a couple of days with presents from his family and my parents. Friends from WWE unfortunately couldn't come because of the usual crazy schedules, but they did have some time to facetime with Seth. Local friends managed to come to visit which is great.

The day that we got the news for Seth to go home, I was wearing a new outfit that I got a little while, but I never find the right time to put it on. So I figured why not wear to make Seth happy again. It's a lacy black victorian dress that went down to the knees over my just as lacy tights on my legs. The top part is in a form of a black blouse with its ruffle collar. A belt is around my waist/upper hips in a corset like feel.

I place on my black victorian trench coat that Seth bought for me on my birthday and the flats on my feet. My hair is curled into a down victorian hairstyle that wasn't fancy nor too casual as my face gets painted a little with just amount that he likes. Usual jewelry are in their rightful places.

"What's with the nicer clothes?" he smirks, seeing me enter in with my usual time for visiting him.

"Nothing," I smiled back teasingly.

"Love, you and I both know that when you have nicer clothes on you have something on your mind. Not that I am complaining," he chuckles.

"I wanna make you happy again," I confessed, sitting on the bed with him.

"Miriam," he smiles, holding my hands, "you do make me happy. Even when you're wearing sweats and your hair is in a beautiful mess."

I giggled a little. "The doctor says that you can be discharge soon."

"That's good. I get to have you again at night."

"Umm Colby-bear?" I asked, not sure if I can ask him this.

"Yes Miriam?" he rubs his thumb against my pale flesh.

"Are you sure that you still want to have the wedding? We can go to the courthouse to make it easier for you."

He gives me a look saying 'really?'. "Miriam, I already told you. I want to give you the wedding of your dreams."

"But we can have a renewal for the wedding," I'm convincing him to agree not having the wedding now.

That made him roughly pull me into a kiss. "Don't convince me into stuff that you are uncomfortable with," he says in a serious tone. "You're always putting everyone first and now it's your turn to putting yourself first."

"But your knee-"

"How long have you been waiting for your wedding day?" his questions cuts me off guard.

"Since I was ten years old," I confessed.

"That young?"

"I never knew what love from another was like until mommy shows me Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs both the Disney vision and the origins. The german fairy tale from the Grimm Brothers, Snow White." I sighed taking a moment. "You are the first one who ever showed romantically approach towards me. The ones that I thought was interested in me had ideas about me."

"Like what?"

"I was too pale, too dark, they think I worship the Devil, things like that."

"Just because you're paler then the average person and gothic doesn't mean you're an evil person."

"You don't mind me wearing modest clothing and certain clothing?" I asked, wanting to really know.

"Modest clothing hides away the beautiful body that only I can see, but when you do show skin, I love it when I show you off to the world, showing everyone who you belong to," he smiles to me.

"So you're okay with me being a little traditional?" I smiled softly.

"You make it beautiful and sexy so I'm okay with it."

A blush appears on my face when he said that. We lean in for a kiss.

The doctor gives us the okay for Seth to start on physical therapy and go home. The news spread through our friends and family. Everyone loves to hear that Seth is okay, but they understand that they can meet him at the wedding since I don't want him to go through more stress than having Kevin around.

Speaking of our wedding, it's just in a few weeks and a lot of things needs to be done. Thankfully, everything is in Iowa so we don't have to travel so much. Renee, Galina, and Jollee will traveling with both Dean and Roman in which I am worried because they might only come the week of the wedding.

Right now I'm sitting on the couch with Seth's legs on my lap. One hand is gently massaging his knee while the other is looking through my template for everything on the wedding. He's playing his video games, getting him to keep his mind off of his knee.

"How's everything on our wedding?" he asked, still eying the game.

Currently he's working on one of our wrestling games with him being himself which doesn't surprise me.

"Everything's good, I just hope that everything will be fine on the day."

"Love, everything will be fine," he says, winning the match. "Miriam, don't stress out too much," he smiles to placing a hand on the hand on his knee. "You're too beautiful to be stressed out."

I smiled back. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"And I can't wait to be your husband."


	31. Chapter 31 final

Chapter 31: Final

*No One's POV*

December 11, 2015. Colby Lopez's and Miriam Blackwood's wedding day. It's close to the holidays without being so close to them. Just the way they want it.

Amethyst spends the night with her mother and bridesmaids, of course the ring girl, at a hotel while Seth spends the night with Dean and Roman at a different hotel along with Amethyst's daddy.

Mrs. Blackwood awakens from her sleep, excited that it's her only child's wedding day. Quickly she puts away the sleep mask before Amethyst wakes up. She's a bit of a heavy sleeper, but always wanna make sure.

"Miriam princess," she says softly to her, waking the bride up. "It's your wedding day."

As soon as those words came out of mouth, a huge smile appears on the face of the supposedly still sleeping Amethyst.

"Is it really?" she opens her eyes.

"Yes my princess. In just a few hours, you will become the Man's Queen," the wiser woman smiles down. "Come on we're meeting up with the girls for brunch."

The ideal schedule for the day is for both parties enjoy a healthy brunch at different locations before heading over to the church/reception area. When Amethyst laid eyes on the church, she immediately fell in love with the gothic victorian beauty. Even though it's a nice area that both parties aren't familiar with, it's perfect for their wedding.

Seth Rollins and the rest of his party arrives to the church. The crutches are helping him gratefully when walking, but he wasn't sure about pictures, especially with his bride.

"Hey man, you okay?" Dean asked, noticing Seth deep in thought.

"I'm just concern about the pictures," he answers truthfully. "The crutches are helpful, but I don't want them in the pictures."

"I understand Colby, but I'm sure we'll think something," he smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He smiles back, knowing that he got his other brother back.

Seth, Dean, and Roman are dressed in their finest Victorian tuxedos. Mr. Blackwood had to step out to check out everything and his little princess.

Pictures are at sunset so everyone in the wedding party gets ready for them. The groom and Bestmen will go first. Luckily, most of them will be with the Best Men so they can hold him up. But the ones that heeds to be separate was a little tricky. Seth needs to put his weight on his good knee without making it obvious. Mr. Blackwood notices his struggle and offered to take pictures with him.

"I wanna help you son after all you make my little princess happy," he reponses with a smile.

"Thanks dad," he smiles back.

His parents join in with taking pictures along with Mrs. Blackwood.

The men have to leave the area so the women could take pictures. At this time, guests are arriving to fill up the seats of the grand church. Each one wearing the colors of wedding. Black, purple, gray, and white. Mostly in black and white. They're mostly from Seth's side of the family and friends because Amethyst really only has her adopted parents and her matron/maid of honors and Best Men.

Just when the sun completely sets into the night, music plays in the candlelight chapel. Seth's parents offer to help him walk the black carpeted aisle where the officiate stands, Seth holds only one crutch because he wants to stand and refuses to sit through his wedding.

Roman and Galina walks down first. Her dress is a long lace purple dress with long sleeves. Curls surrounds her upper body as simple, natural makeup painted her face. A bouquet of gray roses is in her hand while her husband escorts her down.

Behind them is Dean and Renee. She too is wearing a long lace dress with long sleeves, but hers in gray. Waves are in her hair along with the simple, natural makeup on her face as well. In her hand has a bouquet of purple roses.

Jollee walks down the aisle holding a black pillow with white boarding. The rings are on it. She's wearing black dress and black flats. A white sash wraps her waist, matching the white headband on her head.

Once everyone got to their rightful places, the guests stand up to see the bride walk down the aisle. Her daddy escorts her down. Amethyst's big onyx eyes sparkles as they meet the dark brown eyes of Seth's. The Man gets emotional seeing the true love of his life. The Snow White to his Prince, the Elphaba to his Fiyero. But also the Princess Evie to his Doug.

She has her long hair pulled into a low bun with soft curls like she will attend to do. Earrings pierced in her ears. (Something old). A small black top hat with a purple sash and a victorian pendant has a few black feathers around it. Birdcage black veil connected to the hat covers her natural looking makeup face. (Something borrowed). Her glasses are missing just like his. She also has a black lace choker around her neck with a matching pendant in blue coarding. (Something blue). Her body makes her her gothic victorian wedding dress beautiful. (Something new). Amethyst holds a beautiful bouquet of white roses with a few areas of black feathers.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Colby Daniel Lopez and Miriam Davina Blackwood in holy matrimony," the officiant begins the ceremony. "Who is it that brings this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I," Mr. Blackwood answers with a tearful smile.

Miriam and her daddy hug each other tightly while she whispers in his ear, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you my little princess," he whispers back.

Mr. Blackwood offers her delicate looking, snow white hand to Seth where he holds with the hand of his good side. Smiles never break the contact. She helps him to where the officiant where they managed to get in front of everyone without causing more pain to his knee.

"The happy couple has requested to write their own vows."

Seth goes first, getting out the written vows from his jacket still holding onto the crutch tightly. "Miriam, I didn't know how much a marriage will be important to me until you came to my life. You are so beautiful and become even more everytime I see you. Wrestling become the second thing that is important to me. I wanna spend the rest of the my life with you and make many more memories with you. You're my princess becoming my queen. I'm in love with you."

A tear of happiness runs down her cheek as she smiles. "Colby," she begins, "ever since I was little, the story of Snow White is what I always envisioned my love life would be. Just like the prince, my prince came. You are the prince in my fairytale. I take you are because you take me as I am. I love you so much to the point that I know for sure I'm in love with you Colby. No matter what happens, just like your knee, I am going to stay by your side."

Seth smiles big, knowing it's all true.

"Now the rings," Jollee steps forward, presenting the rings when Amethyst gives the little girl's mother the bouquet. "Colby as you place the ring on Miriam's finger, repeat these words…"

"I Colby take thee Miriam to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

"I Miriam take thee Colby to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

"Colby and Miriam, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these of rings, and the joining of your hands, I know declare you to be husband and wife. Colby you may kiss the bride."

Seth has his free arm around Amethyst's shoulders while she wraps her arms around his torso, keeping him steady. Their lips meet into another blissful kiss. Everyone cheers as they feel the usual sparks and fireworks.

The reception was actually a surprise for Amethyst by Seth. So when she sees the outside gardens, she gasp with eyes widen and her hands cover her open mouth. An enchanted forest like area has everything relating the story Snow White. Not the Disney vision, the Brothers Grimm's version. Also hints of their personal taste.

"Colby, you did all of this for me?" Amethyst asked with an emotional smile.

"I couldn't let you have a wedding without having our story as the reception," he smiles, holding her close.

"I love you!" she says, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too!" he chuckles, kissing her back.

Just like the bride, everyone's surprised to see the Grimms tale atmosphere of Snow White, but they all knew it's perfect for them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Colby Lopez aka Mr. and Mrs. Seth Rollins!"

Seth and Amethyst surprises the guests with another surprise that Seth got for her. She now is wearing a Snow White wedding dress. A short sleeved modest lace soft A-Line dress with a sheer cape. Also he's wearing a navy blue tuxedo with a red tie and a black cape to match with Amethyst.

They decided to sing their love song since he cannot dance with his knee in this condition. Filled with emotion into each lyric they sing shows everyone the love that they share. Amethyst gently takes Seth into a kiss when the song ended. Usually the rush of emotion will get ahead of her, but she didn't want to risk his knee at all.

Food is a mixture of all of Seth's and Amethyst's favorites. There's even foods that they grew up with.

"Are you happy my wife?" Seth asked with a smile, eating at the sweetheart table.

"Beyond happy my husband," Amethyst smiles big. "You keep on surprising me."

"And I will continue on surprising you Miriam," he kisses her hand. "Speaking of which," he smirks, looking to another location.

She looks as well and immediately gets surprised. Everyone is witnessing a performance of the story of Snow White! This whole time Amethyst has tears of happiness running down her face. Her prince, now king, he's showing her how much he truly love her. The performance ends with Snow White and the prince sharing a kiss.

Everyone cheers when Seth moves Amethyst's face towards him so he can give her another kiss.

Soon after some dancing like the Father/Daughter dance, it's time for the cake. Or in their case, cake and cupcakes. The cake part only has two layers. One small and one bigger. The bottom is the bigger one and it's in black and white letting of 'The Man, The Champion, The Best' in a similar form as Seth's merch. On top of it is the small one in white and black letting of 'Fairest of Them All' in cursive. Seth and Amethyst decided having a vintage victorian wedding toppers with the groom holding the bride lovely.

No cutting of the cake just feeding each other with a cupcake. Every cupcake is either white or chocolate cake with either white or black frosting. Amethyst will feed Seth a chocolate and white frosting cupcake while he feeds her a white cupcake and black frosting. They feed each other smiling and made sure the paper was off of them. Both ate all of the cupcake that they were given too.

Loved ones and friends who wish to say a speech was made when everyone is enjoying the cupcakes, cake, and sweet table. It's very emotional especially for the matern/maid of honors and Best Men. Even though they aren't close on screen anymore, the former members of the Shield will always be close offscreen no matter what.

Amethyst gave each of her guests and wedding party an antique skeleton key that has it's own matching looking heart lock. They are gifts for everyone now having them as her family. She kept one particular set for Seth, but this one is special.

After saying goodbyes to everyone, Amethyst drives the car filled with presents from everyone and the jar filled with tips/activities that the guests place in, towards home. Seth's in the passenger seat. When they get home, she makes sure that her husband is settled in and wearing sweats before putting on the causal clothing on her body as well.

It took her a while to get the presents into the living room that is beautifully decorated for Christmas.

Now she's nervous. In her hands hold the special gift for her husband. 'I hope he likes it," Amethyst thinks to herself.

Kevin, their beloved fur baby, keeps Seth company in the master bedroom. Seeing this makes her smile softly, feeling a little better. She takes a breath to fully calm before joining with them on the bed.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't get a honeymoon," Seth apologizes sadly.

"Colby-bear, it's okay," Amethyst smiles softly. "You have me the best Christmas present ever. You made the wedding of my dreams become even better than I ever thought of."

"Really?" he smiles.

"Yea," she nodded her head. "I never could thank you enough. And just like how my family's motto, 'Never Settle for Second Best', that wedding wasn't second best, it was first best."

"Because you deserve it Miriam," he caresses the side of her face looking deep within her glass covered eyes. "The Man's princess, now queen, deserves the best."

"Colby-bear, I have something for you," she shows him the key and lock set. He's surprised to see it and gently takes it. "This one's different because this set is from mommy on my tenth birthday. She told me to give this to the one person who treats me like a princess and who is the best to me."

No words are spoken as Seth tearfully pulls Amethyst into a very compassionate kiss.

 _To Be Continued_


End file.
